Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by VirgoMaiden
Summary: After a harsh farewell and four years of absence, Nami thinks she has gotten over the broken heart Sanji left her with. But being on the same island as him may bring back old feelings, and new faces won't make this easier for them…A SanjixNami
1. Four Years Ago Today

**Disclaimer**: If I owned One Piece, I wouldn't be writing this. But I don't, so I am (writing this). So, respectfully, One Piece belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. Enjoy!

**A/N**: Sorry if they seem to be out of character (OOC). This is my first fic. If you see any problems, please tell me! (Oh, and R&R!)

**Key**: Oo----oO means _backwards_ time skip

------------ means normal skip, POV change, etc

**Absense Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

**Chapter One**

A young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with bright orange hair sipped her tropical drink, adjusted her sunglasses, and continued her view of the sprawling, bright blue sea that expanded before her.

She downed it to the dregs, sucking as much of the tangerine as she could from the elegant glass. She sloshed the ice around when she had finished, frowning slightly as if the melting ice was the reason she was feeling down.

_Today. Four years ago today. It all ended._

_Why couldn't she have prevented it?_

Oo----oO

Four years ago, it had been done. After two and a half years of searching, One Piece had been found and Luffy had been proclaimed King of the Pirates. However, seeing that many of his crew mates wishes had yet to be fufilled, he continued on the voyage and when Nami had finally finished the map, Robin had discovered the Rio Poneglyph and had discovered the ancient city (An island off the coast of Alabasta), Zoro was well on his way to becoming the world's greatest swordsman, and Sanji had finally found the All-Blue.

It was their final day all together. They were throwing a party to celebrate the occasion.

With Zoro leaving to train with Mihawk (He had been injured in the final battle and by losing his left leg knee-down had become 'handicapped' and unable to fight) who had decided Zoro-and _only_ Zoro- would be his successor, the new ship, the _King of Beasts_, or _Thousand Sunny_ would be in need of a new first mate. So, being the only other near-level-headed person on the ship, Nico Robin had accepted, and in turn decided to give a sort of 'vacation' to the well-deserving crew. They had decided to set a base on the island of Cocoyashi, Nami's hometown, where they felt that they would be most tolerated for a short while.

They were docking on the island of Bahi Mahoy(the closest island to them currently while also located in the All-Blue)for their final night all together, and would be leaving Zoro with Shank's crew (who was, obviously, partying with them) in the morning when they set sail.

Needless to say, the crew had been fanatical at the prospect of their first 'vacation' in who knows how long and had showered with the new first mate with more love, compliments, and respect than their own captain had ever received in the four years they had all known him.

However, Nami had noticed herself that Sanji had not been as 'love-love' as he usually was and had refrained from talking much all day. He had been shut up in the galley, and when Luffy had gone to check (to the insistence of Nami, although she was loath to admit it) he had come back, reporting that he hadn't heard anything of cooking, and rather more scribbling, clickings, and murmuring. Only when he knocked on the door had Sanji supposedly jump straight in the air and shout at Luffy "No meat for you!".

True, she had her suspicions, but she only felt that it was because even though Sanji wouldn't admit it, he was going to miss Zoro, and didn't know how to show it (even though he was far by the most emotional on the crew besides Franky).

She only realized how wrong she was after dinner, when they had all been sitting out on the deck of the _Thousand Sunny_, admiring some of the work Franky had put into it, (Usopp had grudgingly said that it was 'fine' and looked around for the rumored '_Going Merry_ Spirit.' He was still going at it, as far as she was concerned, although he was slowly repairing relations with Franky.) drinking rum (for Chopper, some tangerine juice that Sanji had supplied ahead of time; for Nami, some rum with tangerine syrup to her great delight), playing cards (Zoro's debt to Nami was further extended, to his great horror), chatting, laughing, and betting how much longer Zoro was going to be able to put up the 'cool guy' act before breaking down like the rest of the crew had.

Sanji was passing around like a bus boy, collecting and handing out new drinks, and had reached Luffy when he bent down and whispered something to him. (Luffy, who was now 'King of the Pirates' had wrapped the old _Going Merry_ flag he had managed to save around him like a cloak at the beginning of the party and while it would have given him a true sinister appearance, his wide grin ruined the effect completely. Suprisingly, the crew had not ordered him to take it off yet, until he jumped out at Chopper from the shadows. Needless to say, Chopper had a panic attack and Luffy's face was quite swollen from the number of beatings he had received) Luffy then, smoothly with an almost sort of elegance heaved himself up and began to speak.

"OI! Shut up, dammit! Sanji's gonna speak!"

Or not.

Sanji, setting the tray down, cleared his voice and began.

"Tommorow, I'm resigning my post from the crew. I'm gonna be opening a resturant here on the island and won't have time to be a pirate. It was one or the other, and I chose the resturant.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's been great meeting you all but…" he looked directly at Nami at that point "I need to go where my dream is, and a future for me truly lies."

That did it for Nami. At that point, since the beginning of the speech, when Sanji first got up and said that he was leaving--

_He was leaving._

Slowly, tears began to cascade down Nami's face. Sanji was leaving? Up until now, he had seemed like a permanent part of the crew! A part that would be there forever, even in old age… She just couldn't comprehend what the crew of the _Thousand Sunny_ would be like without him… A quiet and lonely one at most.

She clamped her hand over her mouth. Lonely? Quiet? Where had those two come from?

Oblivious to the outcries around her, she sat deep in thought.

_Lonely? What do I mean lonely? I have almost everyone I could ever need right here! Sure, Sanji has good morals… and his chivalry is so rare nowadays…and the fact that he gives me attention and support and… and why do I care so much that he's leaving?_

Before she could do anything more to ruin her rep, she turned and ran.

Her actions did not go unnoticed by Sanji. He watched her leave the deck and run to her orchard.

Oo----oO

Nami sighed and leaned forward even farther onto the railing. Tears threatened to fall, but she pushed them back. Even being on this very island came the threat that she would run into him again. And after what had happened, that was one of the last things she wanted.

Oo----oO

"Navigator-san?"

Nami turned away from the tangerine she was examining and faced the archaeologist-turned-temporary-first-mate, Robin.

"Hai, oneesan?"

"Why are you so sad? Didn't see this coming in the first place?"

Nami hung her head. "…No."

"How?"

"It just always seemed to be a given that Sanji-kun would be part of the crew forever. He's been there forever…kind of like the scenery… but not."

She sat down in the grass and Robin kneeled next to her.

"How not?"

"Well… have you ever reached rock bottom, oneesan? When you thought that there was nothing and nobody to reach you that far down? Or when you detest yourself and feel as if everyone feels the same? About the hating yourself part, I mean.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that whenever I feel like that there is one person-well, two counting Luffy-I always know that Sanji will be there calling 'Hai, Nami-swaaan' or 'Mellorine, Mellorine!'" (She did such a good imitation at his swoon that Robin couldn't help but to smile) "And it feels so weird because I know now that in a month, say, I'll probably wake up and expect him to burst in with his impeccable timing and announce in an overly cheerful voice that breakfast is ready.

"I'm just…I'm scared of losing him…of losing everyone…like I lost Bellemere-san..." She took a deep, steadying breath at that point and finished. "And I… I don't want that to happen to anyone I trust or love! Ever again!"

She wiped some tears away and tried to smile. "Well…looks like I broke my promise not to cry anymore."

As Nami attempted to calm herself down, Robin slowly digested at what Navigator-san, or rather, _Nami_, had just said.

"May I?" she said carefully, pointing to a lone tangerine on a branch.

Nami nodded, and Robin picked it gently, and began peeling. She spoke slowly, carefully, as if tasting the words before she said them.

"So, you're afraid of losing him because you can't imagine what it'll be like without him? Eh, Nami-san?"

Nami nodded and Robin held out a slice of tangerine. She took it murmuring an "Arigato," and began sucking on the fruit. "Yes, but I don't get why he would want to leave. I mean, he always seemed happy enough here, didn't he?"

"I don't know—maybe you should ask? He's right behind that tree. I should know. I've been holding my hand over his mouth ever since."

Nami's head shot up and her eyes widened in shock. "B-but oneesan! I don't- Robin-san?! _Robin_?! What the _hell_ do you want me to say?!"

Robin was walking away at the point and replied "The truth." before murmuring "_Fluer Kaihou_" in order to release Sanji and disappearing down the stairs down to the deck. She placed 10,000 Beli that Nami, not Sanji, would cry, on the small pool the crew had set up in the last two minutes.

Nami stared at Sanji, now fully in front of her and panicked. How much had he heard? What did he think now? Had she now been deemed weak and helpless? Where had her self-assurance gone? Her spine? What was _wrong_ with her today? This was what, the _third time_ today she cried? What about her promise to Bellemere? The one never to cry again?

Gone. That's what it was. Gone with Zoro and Sanji. Well, more with Sanji because for some reason, she was crying over him! _Him_, the guy that drove her nuts! That drove her absolutely _crazy_ either with his good intentions or semi-perverted ways!

She tried to take a steadying breath and spoke. Thankfully, her voice never wavered.

"So, how much have you heard, Sanji-kun?"

He avoided her eyes. "…Not much?"

"Sanji… help me understand why-'' she gulped "-why you're leaving." She stood up. "I mean… you love it here, right? Even with Zoro and yourself constantly fighting and Luffy being the spazz he his..." Her face darkened. "It's because of me, isn't it? I'm _sorry_ if I hurt you with my orders, Sanji-kun, but please don't leave! I- _we_ need you! Why are you going to be settling _here_? Can't we figure something out? Please, Sanji…'' she came up to him at the point and looked him directly in the eyes. "_Please_, Sanji, can't we figure something out?"

In Nami's mind, a battle was ensuing between her and her colder, more logical self.

_Are you nuts? What are you doing? 'Can we work something out?' Naaaaa-miiii! What are you _doing_? Since when have you _begged_ with Sanji? Usually it's 'do this, do that' and he does it witout a second thought! And you're _begging_? Honestly, Nami! Why?_

Deep inside her, a voice answered, _Because it's my turn to beg._

And if her heartfelt answer didn't make her quiet, then Sanji's sure did.

"No."

Nami could picture a bolt of lightning striking them. No? _No_? Why not? She scrambled to collect her thoughts while desperatley trying to string together a coherent sentence without sounding as sad as she already was.

"But-Sanji" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She felt tears threaten to fall."Why? Do you really hate it here? Why, Sanji-kun? _Why_?"

He looked at her with a stoic attitude with eyes that would have seemed to ask 'forgive me' if she wasn't blinded by unshed tears.

Then, the nail in the coffin:

"Because chasing after someone will do me no good…It'll just hurt everyone in the end."

He then brushed past her and clombed down the wooden stairs to the deck with the open-mouthed, astonished crew.

Nami fell to her knees. _It was just like losing Bellemere_…Tears began to fall and she made no effort to stop them.

_Just like losing Bellemere…_

_Bellemere…_

'_Because chasing someone will do me no good…'_

_Someone…_

_No good…_

_I'm no good. _

She then covered her face with her hands and had a good, long sob, not caring who heard or who saw.

Because Sanji was gone. And he was never, never coming back.

Oo----oO

Nami looked down into her glass and sighed. The next morning, Sanji had left. He left right after Zoro, and she didn't accompany the rest of the crew to say their good byes. She stayed in bed all of that day, eating nothing and drinking little, and only when Chopper insisted from fear of dehydration. She got up-really got up- about a week later and started acting 'normally'(picking pockets) a few months after. But she hadn't smiled since. Sure, she would joke and try to laugh, but it was a hollow sound. And when she tried to smile, her eyes would be so empty and desolate. No one besides Robin really knew how to handle it and why she had begun to act like this.

They had contacted Vivi when they arrived in Cocoyashi and she had come full-fledged with the 'royal fleet' and her husband, the new King of Alabasta, Kohza. To say she was a little ticked was an understatement. To be honest, she was throughly quite pissed. She came through the door of Nojiko's kitchen (newly remodeled to be protected against Nami when she was 'thinking') with a red face and a terrified Kohza lagging purposly behind. It took Luffy full 'Gum Gum' mode, a Chopper in human form, and a heavily drugged tea in order to slightly sedate her rage at Sanji.

She and Nami had spent most of the day together in the village and had had a few talks concerning a certain cook. Her face reddened slightly at the memory, but she was secretly glad that Vivi had addressed an issue most of the crew had not bothered to acknowledged.

Oo----oO

"Nami?"

Nami looked up from folding her napkin in her lap, giving a surprised look. "Hai, Vivi-chan?"

"Cut it, Nami. Don't give me the 'doe-eye look.' I didn't come from freaking _Alabasta _to be given a 'chan' or a 'hai.' I came to figure out why you're sad and depressed and won't _really_ smile or _really_ laugh. Why is it that you seem to be _emptier_, Nami, after Sanji left. And I _know_ what he said. Robin gladly supplied that tidbit."

Nami looked at Vivi with an open mouth. "…Where did the 'couldn't-come-up-with-a-comeback-to-save-her-ass' Vivi go? Because she was a _lot_ less hostile."

Vivi shrugged and took a sip of the iced tea the waiter had brought her. "Dunno," she said, smiling. "Hormones?"

_Hormones_? _Wait_…

Nami gasped sharply and half-screamed "_Ah_! _Vivi_! Why didn't you-'' she was stopped by a smooth hand clamped over her mouth.

"Because," Vivi whispered "Kohza doesn't know yet. I was actually _going_ to tell him when a messenger came in, saying that he had an urgent message from Captain Luffy. He caught us in a rather, erm, _suggestive situation _and thereby I want to solve this problem, get back to Alabasta-''

"And have lots of _suggestive_ situations, eh Vivi-chan?" said Nami, smiling widley at her blushing friend whose current color could now rival Luffy's favorite shirt.

"Yes, well," Vivi began in a rather high tone, "I… I really do want to know what the problem is, Nami. Please…" she took Nami's hand at that point and continued rather shakily. "Please, Nami. Can't you tell me? You've pushed back everyone else. If what happened is what I think happened, then I really _really_ want you to tell me yourself."

Nami leaned back in her chair and fixed the 'evil eye' she usually used on Luffy when he was being impusive or Zoro when he needed puersuasion (blackmail, in other words) on Vivi. "What do you think happened then, Vivi-chan?" her voice had an obvious cold edge to it.

Trying to seem unfazed, she met Nami's eye and placed two ear plugs in her ears. Good timing too, because the after she answered Nami burst into a torrent of curses and a large rant that could be taken as one word entirely.

"I _WHAT_?!"

Vivi sighed after Nami had finally finished and began panting, looking, well, as Vivi had earlier: well and throughly pissed. She then plucked out the earplugs and sat them in front of her, giving the surrounding villagers that happened to be looking at them a glare that clearly read 'look away if you want to avoid a scene.' Then, before Nami was able to regain her breath, Vivi said, "Don't give me that. You heard me and you know it's possible. Perhaps I haven't been clear enough: you love Sanji. Get it?"

Nami was quiet and stared at her plate of steak with mikan sauce. _Love? Pah. I don't need love! Love is… it's not worth it! I've had Bellemere-san and Nojiko, and the crew is fine as my _nakama_… but I don't need love! Love can only mean hurt! But… how does that fit with Sanji!_

Nami lifted her fork now laden with the meat and tangerine sauce. She chewed slowly and tasted the food like she tasted the word Vivi had lain before her. _Love_…

Was it possible for a person such as her to love?

Oo----oO

Nami yawned and streatched; with the sunset came the night, and with the night came a sort of drowsiness she had been unusually subsceptible to lately.

Wishing she had Vivi or Robin to enjoy the beauty of the currnet sunset, Nami thought drowsily, _Ten more minutes…Won't hurt a thing_.

Oblivious to the couples and families walking down the street-bridge she sighed and breathed in deeply, openly enjoying the last few days she would have before the rest of the Straw Hats would be joining her.

That is, she was oblivious to the people in the backround before a couple walked by and a member pulled back with a puzzled expression and gave the red head a look that she could feel in the back of her head. She turned around, angirly, starting off on the poor soul. "You know, it's considered rude in some places of the world, believe it or not, to stare at a person as blatantly as you…you…" the rest of her lecture gave way to a look of immediate disbelief.

"I _thought_ it was you, Nami-san!"

It was Sanji. Her Sanji. And on his arm was another woman.

A woman that gave her a glare of absolute venom.

------------

Sanji looked Nami over. She looked tan, so she was still out in the sun; her hair was just as long as when he had left (_Not going to think about that now_, he thought); She had a new tattoo on her arm—a Beli sign (_Isn't one tattoo enough_?); She was wearing a simple yellow dress that went a bit above her knees and her infamous sandals; the glass in her hand had a bit of orange remnat sticking to it (_Obviously she still loves her mikan_…); and the ring around her finger. His heart lept sightly at the sight of it: he remembered the day he had given it to her perfectly.

Oo----oO

Nami took a small bite of the chocolate cake Sanji had prepared for her earlier and savored it for a few minutes before swallowing. Her voice came out thick.

"This cake is amazing Sanji- how long did this take? Was it too-''

Sanji held up his hand, grandly signaling her to cease talking. "Non, dear Nami-swaaan! Nothing is too much for a woman like you!"

She blushed slightly and took another tentative bite. It was so rich… six layers of six different chocolates… she fully understood how chocolate was called sinful; it was just so—she felt something in her mouth.

Surprised, she hesitanly pulled it out, scared it was a tooth or something. Instead, she pulled out a loop. She carefully wiped it with her napkin (It was red, for Sanji's 'insistance of his love') and gasped in surprise.

Sanji grinned broadly. So far, no angry-Nami, which was good for everyone. It was plenty cute, but it hurt bad.

Nami looked up at Sanji, disbelief in her face. "Sanji-kun, how did you…"

He held up his hand again. "I have my ways, Nami-san. But that's not important; do _you_ like it?"

Nami looked at the iron hoop and the small glass tangerine adornment. The stem was so petite, and it must have taken a lot of craftsmanship. She looked up at him with an adoring smile—a real smile, not one of her manipulative ones—and said in a choked voice "I love it, Sanji. Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

She slipped it on her finger and held it away from her, admiring it from a distance. _Wow_… A ray of sun passed through the curtain of her window and hit the ring, causing light to dance around wherever she aimed it. In one smooth movement, she threw her arms around Sanji's neck. It would have been a rather touching moment, but…

"SANJI! WHAT THE-!!"

He flinched. Bad move. Very. Apparantly a hug didn't mean _that_, but…

After being thrown out of her room, Sanji leaned against her door, inhaled his cigarette and blew out the smoke, smiling. She had smiled. A real smile. His hand and head hurt like hell, but it was all worth it.

Oo----oO

Nami snapped to attention after an "Oi! Naaami-san!" She blushed, afraid she had been caught looking at Sanji from the look of the…_thing_…attatched to his arm, it was probobly much better if she didn't. However, she still was able to catch a look at his seemingly uniform black suit, cigaretteandblonde hair hanging over left eye. He hadn't changed a bit, to her surprise…

"Oi! Nami-san! Ya there?"

She snapped again. _Damn zoning out_, she thought, feeling her face start to turn a faint shade of pink.

"Hai, Sanji-kun! What were you saying?"

He cracked a smile. "How are you?"

She tried to get a coherent sentence together before answering. "I'm-I'm fine, Sanji. Navigating takes me here and there, and I meet all sorts of interesting people and see amazing places… Oh! Usopp's getting married, did you know?"

Sanji looked extremely imtrigued. "Usopp? Married? To who?"

Nami grinned broadly. "To his childhoodd friend, Kaya! They're so cute together! She's a bit gullible and swallows almost anything he says without a second thought… but she's really sweet. And so gorgeous! Usopp's just so lucky!"

Sanji nodded. "And Robin-chan, Luffy, Chopper, Franky and Zoro?"

Nami fllicked a strand of hair behind her shoulder before starting. "Well… Chopper's still the physician and has been promoted from 'Emergency Food Supply' by Dabelle, our new cook? Robin's leaving her post of temporary first mate and is going to her island to see if she can find any remains of the Tree of Knowledge, Luffy's currently in Alabasta looking for some of that 'Dancing Powder' and visiting Vivi… she's having her _fourth_ child…I'm going to be the godmother _again_! Oh! And Zoro's finally beaten Mihawk and has been deemed 'The World's Greatest Swordsman'! He's coming back to the crew soon. We're all heading back to Cocoyashi in a few weeks to get back together again… then Franky's going to take on a few apprentices while we're there and take them aboard with us… no more girls yet, but it's OK. I'll be visiting with Nojiko for a month or so, and that'll be enough. So how about you, Sanji? How's the resturant? We haven't heard from you in so long! Oh, and is this your girlfriend? She's gorgeous!"

Sanji tried not to stare at Nami with an astonished expression. All of that happened in the time he had been gone? He had missed so much! He still couldn't believe that he had forgotten to give them a mailing address… and Usopp was getting married? Usopp was the _first_? And Vivi… three, no, _four_ kids! And Nami was the godmother of all of them? Chopper wa still the doctor of the crew,huh? And he had been promoted from Emergency Food Supply? And what was that new cook's name? Dab? Debbie? Debelle! They had a new cook? Was he (or she) any good? His girlfriend? Oh! That's right! He looked down at his arm attachment and felt a shiver of guilt. How long had she been excluded? Oh well, nothing to worry about. She was going to be brought into this sooner or later.

He cleared his throat. "We-ell, Nami-san, I've been doing fine, I suppose…nothing much to report. The city's great. I live a bit down from my resturant, the _Mikan Nakama _and it's doing well… there aren't that many chefs there because I'm a bit picky of who I have or don't have… Zeff's been here, so I've gotten word from the ol' Crap-Geezer that it's decent enough. And this, Nami, is my girlfriend Mariasol. Mariasol, this is my, ah, old crew mate Nami."

Nami shook her extended hand with as much dignity as she could muster. His 'girlfriend,' Mariasol, had stopped giving her the evil eye and said a pleasant "Nice to meet you." Her melodious voice made Nami's seem like a husky growl as she absently answered "The pleasure's all mine, really." She took a few moments to analyze her and found she was just about superior to her in every way: wavy blonde hair, slender waist and lond arms and legs… she was pale, but looked gorgeous that way, ice blue eyes, long lashes, and was dressed in a knee-length blue dress that matched her eyes berfectly and showed off a fine pair of shoulders. Her pumps put her an inch or so above Nami, but she felt that back to back without shoes she'd have an inch or two on that witch.

_Witch? Where had that come from? _Asked a tiny voice in her head._ Nami, haven't you learned not to judge by people by how they look? _Nami snorted silently. Stupid conscience.

_Nami, be kind and she'll return the favor._

_Ha. As if. _

_Selves, do yourselves a favor and shut the hell up._

"So, Mariasol, is it? How long have you known Sanji?"

Mariasol smiled. "Today, three _amazing_ years. I met him while he was looking for a hostess. I got the job and then, a year later, got the guy!"

"So you've _met_ him four years ago? And then started dating him an _exact year_ after?" Nami tried hard to keep a sort of malice out of her question. However, _something_ was heavily implied.

Sanji tried not to shrink back. There it was, the scary-mean Nami. Not the cute-mean Nami, oooh no. This was the Nami that caused her to try to kill Arong. To carve out her tattoo. To beat up a literal giant. To severly harm a certain Mr. 3. _This is not going to be pretty_, he thought worridley.

"Yup!" She said brightly, and, unashamedly, gave Sanji a large kiss on the cheek. He smiled, she saw, and decided to cut the meeting short.

_Looks like he got over of me fast_! She thought angrily while giving a "Wow, is it that late already? It's been great, Sanji, Mari, but I've got to go. My…thing starts in an hour or so, and I really need to go to my hotel and get ready."

"Wait!" Sanji didn't realize he had spoken until he had reached out for her unconsciously. He needed to come up with a cover, fast. "What hotel are you staying at?" he prompted. "It'd be great if we could _all_ get together sometime." adding an emphasis on the 'all.'

"It's the Stalling," she said quickly. "It's near the middle of the town. I've really got to go now- but it was nice meeting you!" she offered. "I'll see you!" she called as she ran off.

"…Well." said Mariasol as Nami turned the corner. "She's different than you described her. A bit more… butch. And her hair sounded duller. What bright hair!" she laughed as she covered her mouth daintily.

Usually, for Sanji, the sound of her laugh would be enough to start gushing with love. Now, it reminded him of breaking glass.

But not today. Not when he had just seen Nami… The first time in four years.

"Come on," he said, his voice soundding husky. "We have reservations, don't we? We'll be late if we don't leave faster."

Mariasol smiled and snuggled closer to him, murmuring, "But they don't have anything on you, Sanji. They can't possibly compare."

He kept his face straight. "…We'll see about that," he said, watching the corner where Nami had disappeared.

When they turned the oposite way at the same corner Nami had dissaperaed from, his thoughts were still of Nami.

------------

Nami stomped down the street, feeling like a pouty five-year-old now more than ever.

_Really! Simpering up to him like that!...It's a wonder I was able to keep my lunch down! And what was with that whole 'three amazing years' crap? Does she _not_ know when to stop, or when _toomuchinfo_ is given? What did he ever see in her in the first place? How is _she_ better than _me_?! Sure, she has legs and perfect skin, and looks great in that knee-high dress… someone should give her the address of a damn convent! It'd save women a _lot_ of stress! _

With a cry of frustration she punched the thing closest to her: a solid brick wall. "HE'S DOING IT AGAIN, DAMMIT!" she screamed. Then, shaking her hand off she continued into the lobby of her hotel, gaining the wary eye of at least seven locals and six old women.

She tried to calm herself and not cause a scene, but all that did was give her a severe anger fit. _Really_! How _dare_ she come onto _her_ guy and…

Nami stopped herself short of the grand staircase. Her guy? Where had that come from. It was silly, really. It was the heat… and she really did need to eat…

She glided up three flights of carpeted stairs, making sure she was in check. No need to cause a scene. She had done enough of that outside. That cop was eyeing her… hopefully it was because of the dress she was wearing and not the way she was throwing a fit.

She slid the key into her room, lit the lamp next to the door, and set herself down on the couch with an _oof_. She tried to read the book she had brought along with Robin's reccomendation, but to no avail. After a half hour of fake reading, she tried to get her mind on other things: like the big unvailing of the new ship, _Carletta_; she would be attending the ceremony on order to pick some pockets and get some new clothes. And the real reason she was coming…she had received a summons to the opening of a new spa and resort, free of charge. She was estatic, and under the permission of Luffy she had started packing right away. She would be wearing a disguise, of course, and would be going under an alias in order not to attract the attention of the Marines: being the navigator of the Pirate King and a skilled thief herself had more than tripled her bounty. Chopper had assured her that she didn't have to worry about the Marines going after her, with a sort of Revolution of sorts they were undergoing and would be far from attentive to her, but Nami was skeptical. To be safe (and to the satisfaction of her rather paranoid self), she had packed a dark brown wig and some red-rimmed glasses, and even though it gave her the aura of a paranoia, she felt safer and more, also bringing her staff.

She decided to take a short swim down near the pool the hotel had, then would get some room service and try to sleep.

Sleep would help her deal with the 'Sanji-Mariasol Problem' as it was now referred to.

------------

Sanji looked at his girlfriend over the table; lost in a world of his own.

Why was she here? He hadn't seen her in years; four to be exact, but whose fault was that? He had never given them anything to refer to him in case they wanted to keep in contact. But they had never asked for one. True, Luffy would have probobly told them to let him concentrate on his 'dream,' but even so… considering the terms he had parted Nami with, he could understand a little bitterness… But she had seemed so happy at the road-bridge… it _had_ been a while since he had attempted to read her emotions. Having Mariasol with him probobly didn't help matters much… even he remembered that look of hers; like something bad was going to happen; soon.

He sighed and took a bite of the whitebreast salmon he had ordered. Not bad, but he could probobly do better… whitebreast salmon was especially hard to cook with, considering that the white of the belly needed to remain snowy for best reults unless they were frying; he hadn't ordered fried, though. And this was slightly brown. He tried to ignore that fact, and took a bite of the rice; too salty to a tongue like his. His Nami-san had always hated salt…

His eyes flew open; _His_ Nami-san? No. Not right now. Today was a day to focus on Mariasol.

Mariasol.

Mariasol, the woman who thrived on quality and excellence.

Mariasol, who could make a cautious spender like him wonder why he had bought an elaborate casserole dish with handles of gold when he knew that the old iron one he had worked even better.

_No_, he thought. _What happened with Nami was—_is_—old history, _he corrected_. And stop thinking of Mariasol-chan's negative qualities! She's a _wonderful_ woman, and you're lucky to know her! She's generous…_

_Nami's stinginess was kind of cute, actually…_

_And she has _beautiful_ blue eyes! Gorgeous one's only a doll can have!_

_Nami's give a feeling of warmth and are quite comforting, though…_

_Dammit! Stop it mind! You're _not_ the ero-cook Zoro says you are!_

_And Nami-san bites her lip in the ke-yoot-est way when she thinks…_

_DAMMIT! STOP!_

------------

Mariasol watched as Sanji stared intently at his water glass and kept chewing the same piece of meat he had been chewing for the last ten minutes. It would have to be liquified by now…

"Sanji, sweets?" she said, laying her hand over his. "Are you okay?"

He jerked violently. "Hai, Mellor—Mariasol. Yes." He smiled at her. "I'm quite all right. Sorry to worry you."

"Are you…" she began, but Sanji held up his hand.

"Very," he said firmly, as if to state that the current conversation was over. Mariasol knew better than to argue with him over such 'trivial matters.'

They finished the dinner in scilence. Mariasol wasn't stupid; she knew Sanji's thoughts were on a certain red head navigator.

_We'll have to fix that_, she thought, stabbing her steak with extra malice.

------------

Nami padded into her hotel room, the carpet slightly dampening as she made her way to the small table next to the couch she had fallen on earlier. Two cards lay on the table. One, a survey of the service, food, accommodations, etc.

The second was from Robin, written in a hasty scrawl rather than her usual carefull script. She soon understood why:

_Buggy is looking for the crew. You first, since you're alone. _He's in disguise_. May turn up on the island at any moment. Gotten stronger. Has a man on the inside. _Be careful, Nami

_--Robin_

Nami dropped the card and grabbed to the edge of the table in order to save herself from falling down.

_Buggy on the island?_

_Gotten stronger?_

_Man on the inside?_

Hopefully he didn't realize that not only Sanji was part of the crew, but on the island as well.

She intended to keep it that way.

**A/N**: Hope you all like chapter one! It took a while for me to write, but it was all worth it! Now go R&R! (please.)

--VirgoMaiden


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, so you don't sue. (Seriously, One Piece belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda; not me. But I can dream.)

**A/N**: Thanks to my beta, EdwardCullenLover, I have good spelling and perspective. Also, thanks to the reviewers that help me push this forward. Positivity and constructive criticism in reviews makes the story go faster. Please R&R!

**Key**: Oo----oO _backwards_ time skip/flashback

---- normal time skip, POV change, etc.

_thoughts_—side one of mental argument

**Absense Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Vivi,_

_Thank you so much for your previous letter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write you back, but you know…_

_Well, you don't, so I'll fill you in. A few weeks ago, actually, a letter came for me inviting me to the opening of a new spa and resort, free of charge. And you know me, always willing to relax and get away from the crew whenever I can. So, the following day, I took two weeks worth of absence and sailed off on another ship, the _Heart's Desire_ from the island we had been docked on at the time._

_Well, I was halfway to the island when I realized something: The island was Bahi Mahoy; yes, Bahi Mahoy, the _exact same oneSanji_ lives on right now._

_Believe me, I was all for turning 'round and going back to Luffy all the way on Drum Island (Chopper's in for a check-up with Dr. K) but, sadly, I was out voted by the crew. I'd tried everything—flirting, charming, bribing, blackmailing (which is incredibly hard with no debts around you), begging…no can-do. _

_So, consequently, I am, right now, on the island of Bahi Mahoy, the _sameisland_ Sanji's on, mind you, and after unpacking I decide to take a drink out to the overlook and see the All-Blue_

_It was very peaceful…no screaming Luffys or Usopps…no Chopper having panic attacks…no Franky and Usopp fighting (_again_!)…I'm about to head back when I decide that I want to see the sun set. I should have known that that was a biiiiig mistake._

_Vivi, I'm sure you've predicted a lot in the last 4 years, with three-going-on-four-kids now. I'm sure you're saying, "Holy crap, she ran into Sanji!" Well, that's not all. I happened to run into Sanji and his _three year girlfriend

_Yes, I'm sure you've passed out now. If you have, than 'Hello' to Kohza, who's probobly flipping out and wondering what you passed out about (Thereby reading this). Hello, Kohza, how's Alabasta? I hope your next child comes soon and with much gusto (Like how Vivi went into labor with Sondra in the middle of a ceremony? I still laugh.)._

_Sorry, I'm getting off track. But yes: his three freakin' year _girlfriend_! I almost killed her then and there on the spot—she's so precious and beautiful…like a doll. And Sanji was all clueless that I was here… (Well, gee, maybe if you had at least left us a _mailingaddress_…!)_

_Hope to see you soon, Vivi. If not, then write soon. I'm staying at the Universal Stalling, room 312._

_Love, Nami_

_P.S. I'M SEEING THE BUGGER AT NOON!_

_--N_

--------------------

In the Kingdom of Alabasta, cries of shock, panic, and rage rang through the castle.

Vivi had fainted, Kohza was freaking out, and immediately after she had awoken she cursed Sanji in a language only a severely hormonal pregnant woman knows.

--------------------

Nami sipped her tea in the dainty lavender china cup outside of a corner café, questioning her morals as she waited to meet up with Sanji and Mariasol.

_You really shouldn't have, Nami. It's just asking for pain._

_But when have I ever backed down from a challenge?_

_What does a challenge have to do with anything?_

_You saw the look she gave me! It can only mean a declaration of war!_

_Aren't you overreacting?_

_So what if I am?_

Nami took a hard bite of her pastry. A little rough- the poor thing had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She looked it over with disdain and shrugged. _Story of my life_, she thought as she took another bone-crushing bite.

"Oi! Nami-saaaan!"

Nami's head turned and she faced the opposite street where Sanji was coming down, the _thing_ on his arm.

_Doesn't she ever need to take a bathroom break?_, she thought as they sat across from her at the small table.

The two ordered (Sanji his black coffee, the 'Girlfriend' a chai green tea.) and set to business: a complete and total awkward silence. She could see Sanji fiddling with his spoon, Mariasol fiddling with his suit cuff. She was sure she was twisting her hair from nervousness as well

"Well…" she began. "Where's your resturant, Sanji? I'd like to see where you—and Mariasol—work. How about it?"

She gave him her special I'm-cute-and-I-know-it-but-I'll-pretend-I-don't-smile. _Damn that smile_, he thought. _It's so…so…_kawaii! It took all of his strength and skill not to jump her, going "Mellorine, Mellorine!".

He looked away, trying not to fall under the smile's spell. "Sure. C'mon, Mari-chan." He laid the money for their drinks and Nami's pastry (she had begun to protest, but he had given the 'You're a lady,' excuse and she could only reflect on the damn ingenious logic he used.)

They started down the street, Sanji and Mariasol in front, and Nami examined the surrounding area in wonder. _This_ was where Sanji lived and worked? It was so _fancy_! The signs were in ebony, marble, with script of gold… the dresses in the windows were extravagent and she felt that even an hour of bargaining with the owner would she barley be able to afford a pair of socks. She saw the detail in work, and when she caught the delicious aromas coming from the many buildings, she could tell they had gone to the center of the market square.

_I wouldn't mind living like this_, she mused, turning left at the corner. _To think that I_…her face flushed a deep crimson at that and she looked at the sky, afraid that Sanji had become telepathic and begun to sense where her thoughts had been headed. She tried to become engaged in a mental scolding.

_What was _that_?! 'To think that I' _what_? That I might've _married_ him? That I might've _become_ Mariasol, hanging on Sanji's arm at that point? Damn it! He has a girlfriend! Nami, I _command_ you to focus on things that _don't_ have to do with the fact that, yes, you might've been in Mariasol's position right now. Okay? Okay._

Sanji and Mariasol stopped suddenly and Nami hit them. She murmured some "Gomen, Gomen" before looking at the building Sanji had stopped at. It took her breath away.

The _Mikan Nakama_ reminded her slightly of the castle in Alabasta: large, beautiful, and it natrually drew people in. The pilars that rested on top of the three stairs were massive and tall. The outside was a mix of black, red, and white stone. Black base, white walls, red swirls on the white. The sign was written hung on the balcony, above the stairs. It had beautiful gold lettering in a fancy script. The Mikan Nakama looked absolutely gorgeous and she could almost smell the

food coming in from the outside. She caught a whiff of a familiar dish.

"Sanji-kun…do you sell, by chance, tangerine sauce redfin fish?"

Mariasol's look did not go unnoticed.

--------------------

Mariasol's face darkened slightly at the mention of her favorite dish. How did she know about that? Had Sanji cooked it for her when they had sailed together?

_No_. She gripped Sanji's arm tighter, as if keeping him from going to Nami.

--------------------

Sanji smiled at Nami. _She remembered_? He had cooked that dish only twice; once the night after the Water 7 episode, and again on her birthday. (It had been the last one he had shared with the crew). But still…he had thought that most of his actions for her went unnoticed. _She had remembered a recipie he had cooked only twice_?

_She did notice the things I did for her_, he thought with realization. He was about to comment on it when something on his arm tightened and he looked down. Mariasol stood next to him, staring hard at the door. _I shouldn't_, he thought as he gave a rather weak "Yes, Nami-san."

_I shouldn't bring that up. It would be ungentlemanly of me to start a conversation that would exclude Mari-chan._

_Not to mention, she's getting jealous just by being in the same room as Nami._

He shook his head. _Mari-chan? Jealous? That's stupid_. He opened the door open, letting in Mariasol and then Nami. They murmured "Arigatou" and he couldn't help but smile at the amazed expression on Nami's face.

He drooped his head close to her ear. "Nice, isn't it?"

She jerked visibly. "Sanji-kun!" She sounded shocked. "What…I mean…Of course…That is…" Her cheeks were now a deep crimson and he grinned unabashedly at her discomfort.

"'That is' what, Nami-san?"

-------------------

Nami caught a glance at a foolish Sanji, her thoughts running along the lines of _Hell, that scared me_.

"It's…" She caught a glance of a very pissed Mariasol standing next to the hostess booth. "It's really nice, Sanji-kun. I can see all of the effort you've put into it."

She was telling the absolute truth: the resturant had a tall, domed ceiling that had an intricate pattern, giving the impression of being in a church of some sort. There were pictures on the ceiling, ones of trees and tangerines, of ships and the ocean. She felt like she was looking at the heart of the _Mikan_—the origin of the name, the owner's past as a pirate…

Along with the ceiling, it had a general warm-cool look; warm in the winter, cool in the summer. There were constant tall white windows, open at the top so a pleasant breeze would be able to come through without the treat of anything from the tables falling through. The lights from the chandelier—yes, _chandeliers_—made it very bright, and the light green of the walls gave a feeling of tranquility. There were random plants and pictures placed throughout the resturant, but one picture stood out in particular.

Glad that there was nobody seated where she found herself headed (That_ would've been awkward_…) and gazed at the picture framed in a simple wooden frame.

She still hated it. The colors, the shapes…it was an overall suckish picture and he had hung it in his resturant?

Oo----oO

Nami sat gazing on the deck of the _Going Merry_. She rested cross-legged, a flat board and pad of paper in her lap. A few pencils were scattered about from where she had picked one up in another in old ectasy…

The real thing ran laps around her foolish imitation. The colors were off, the shadows incorrect. Not to mention, the mast head was totally off. It wasn't was bad as Luffy's skills, but still…

She felt a small tap on her back and she turned around, now facing a grinning Sanji holding one of the pencils that had rolled off the high deck down to the main one. She took it from his hands and put it back in the haphazard pile she had just recently estabolished.

"May I, Nami-san?"

She hesitated before nodding, worried that he'd ruin the peace she was enjoying.

_Bah, let him. Luffy's probobly going to wake up from one of his naps and ruin the peace. What's the harm_?

"Go ahead, Sanji-kun," she said, absently, watching the scene before her.

Sanji heaved himself down next to her, trying to resist bursting out in song, declarations of love, or his usual "Mellorine, Mellorine!" There was a reason she was allowing him to sit next to her during 'her' time—she trusted him to be calm and respect the unwritten rule not to ruin the moment.

He wanted to keep the trust.

He stuck a cigarette in his mouth, refraining from lighting it in front of a lady and watched the scene before him.

The sun, slowly sinking into the horizon, bathed the water in small hues of oranges and yellows, the clouds in the sky darkening in contrast to the bright colors almost similar to the sea's current colors. A cool breeze blew across and he sighed deeply. It was then Nami spoke.

"The colors blend so well…like, how the red of the sun melts to the orange of the sky that shows the clouds, that melt into the purple-grey sky…I tried to draw it, but…" she let out a sigh, one that showed she was not happy. "The picture turned out all wrong."

Sanji was instantly intrigued. There! On the board! There was the picture she was talking about! He leaned over and in one swift motion grabbed the offending paper before she had the chance to realize it was gone. The second she did, the color drained out from her face and she tried, rather unsuccesfully as Sanji held her back with one arm, to grab it back.

"Give!" she shouted, arms waving frantically. "It's so horrible it's not even worth your time! Honest!"

Her cries of protest went unnoticed by Sanji who had tried to focus on the picture. True, some of the colors were off a bit (you couldn't notice if you squinted and held it up to the light) and the shapes were a bit wobbly…But she had gotten the perspective perfectly in terms of lighting and shading. The proportions were right, too. It was just…how to describe it…squiggly.

He grinned. It didn't look like it, but…a lot of heart and soul had gone into this piece. The fact that it was different from her usual style (which consisted of rulers and graphs and charts and all things scientific) but still had tried all the same made him want to give her a medal.

"Damn it, Sanji, give it back!" he was brought back by Nami yelling now, having given up her attempts to grab it back. Now she was trying the crying stage.

_Not the tears_, he thought. He wanted to look at this longer. But no…the first tear!

_Damn my Nami weakness_, he thought. _Unfair! She can look perfectly adorable even _with_ those tears…_

With a sigh of regret and defeat, Sanji offered her the picture, head in his hand so he wouldn't do anything more to submit to her beautiful tears.

Nami looked up in surprise from the poke at her side and turned towards him. There was her picture, handed of free will from Sanji, whose head was currently in his other hand, looking away. She smiled, took it and a black pen, scribbled on it for a sec.

_If he really liked it_…she thought as she capped the pen. _If he really liked it, then how about a promise for a _better_ one_?

"Oi, Sanji-kun. Here."

Sanji looked at the paper she was shoving in front of his face. It was the same one, just the opposite side. Written in a messy scrawl read _When I draw a better one, I'll just give it to you and you'll give this to me. _Then_ I can burn it! Promise!_

He cracked a smile, taking the picture. Then…

"My beautiful Nami-swaaaan has given me a gift! She _does_ have feelings for me!"

She groaned. "Sanji-kun…"

He stood up. "Y'hear _that_, world? My _beautiful_ _Mellorine_ gave me a gift! _She loves me after all_!"

"Sanji-kun!"

"MY MELLORINE LOVES-'' he was cut off by a conk on his head.

"Shut it, Sanji," growled Nami. "The ship, nor the world needs to know. It's just a _promise_. Okay?"

"H-hai," said a rather sore cook. He rubbed the back of his head.

She sighed and streatched. "Anyways, don't you have dinner to cook? I think Luffy would be _really_ hungry after such a long nap. And he'll be loud until then. And I _really_ _dislike_ the loud," she finished, giving him a look that clearly read, _Beat it! You've had a moment with me. Now go and cook!_

"Hai, Nami-san! Leave it up to I, your love-cook, to cook a spectacular—''

"FOOD!" came the sound from below deck. They felt the ground shake.

"Oh, sh—'' began Sanji, but he was cut off by an explosion of sorts from the lower deck as Luffy hurtled out from the room from below and launched himself to the opposite end of the ship where, Sanji noted, his unfortunate kitchen was located. He began to run off, trying to save the unfortunate room from calamity-by-Luffy. He was briefly stopped by Nami.

"If anything gets out, Sanji…"

"Hai, hai, you'll have my head!" he cried, jogging in place. When she gave a nod of dismissal, he was down and in so fast, she feared she had blinked, missing the departure.

She smiled, gathering her supplies and heading to her room to deposit them. Hearing the shouts and bangs that came from the kitchen, she smiled.

Maybe tomorrow she'd give it another shot.

Oo----oO

Nami smiled wryly, remebering the dinner they had had that night—a rich fish and potato soup. When served, the sauce he had dripped on had read _Promise_.

She felt a presence next to her. Mariasol. Trying to keep it civil, she managed a small sentence, trying to degrade herself to her (Mariasol's) standards.

"I should ask him to take it down," she pretended to muse. "It's horrible." She tried to smile pleasantly. "Eh, Mariasol-san?"

"If you're fishing for compliments, you're not getting any," she said stiffly. "You're right. It is horrible. Ask him right away to take it down."

With that, she left to a waiter calling her name.

Nami tried hard not to strike the retreating Bitch-du-jour.

_What the hell have I ever done to her_?

--------------------

Sanji came up to Nami after Mariasol had left. She was still staring at the picture, although not as she had been before. Last time, it was if recalling a fond memory. Now, he could almost see criticism pouring out of her eyes and stabbing the picture. He broke the awkward scilence.

"Before you ask, no I'm not taking it down. I like it. Besides…" he looked at her like a grinning buffoon. "You still owe me a new one before you can burn it."

Nami tried to regain her composure by socking him on the arm and giving a "Baka!", trying not to show how happy she was. Even if his girlfriend of three years didn't like it, he was still willing to keep it for a promise she had proposed about seven, eight years ago.

She changed the subject with a "When are you going to serve me?"

He looked at her, slightly taken aback.

"…Huh?"

"You heard me," she said, smirking. "When are you going to serve me? This is a resturant. And you are a cook…"

He tried not to blush. She was asking him to serve her? There was a god!

Wait—where had that come from?

He gulped. "Hai, Nami-san. Over here, please."

He seated her at the same table the picture was at, handed her a mirror, and began to play the part of a waiter.

"Today, Madamoiselle, we have the specials of anything dipped in tangerine sauce, glaze, or topping. I would recommend the white-breast fish, but only when glazed and marinated. The red potatoes have a spring of rosemary and—''

Nami laughed. "I'll take the special. The potatoes. And…" she looked over the list. "…Some chardonnay."

"Ah. Hai, Miss Nami-san. Let me get that for you. The wait shall be approximately fifteen minutes." He took the menu, bowed, and waltzed away.

--------------------

Mariasol stared dissaprovingly at her boyfriend taking orders and cooking for this woman who had just showed up. She knew he had once loved her, and how this woman was the one thing standing between her, Sanji, and a life of marriage.

She needed a plan.

"Miss. Excuse me, miss."

Mariasol looked up. "G…Gomen. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay. Not a lot of people do. But…may I have a word with you?"

She turned her nose up. "I have a boyfriend. So don't bother."

The man gave a smile. "Sure you have a boyfriend, but…I was talking about the red head. Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately. What's it to you?"

He smiled. "I have a way we can _both_ be satisfied."

She looked over to where Nami was sitting. She was sitting innocently enough, but still looking at that damn picture. _Why was it there? What was so damn appealing about it? Why did he like it?_

_Because _she_ made it_, her darker side spoke up.

Her eyes narrowed. Her head whirled around to face the boy. "come with me. I know where we can go and won't be interrupted."

--------------------

Sanji looked at the task in front of him: tangerine glazed white breast (marinated!), not to mention potatoes with rosemary and seasalt…and they chardinay would have to be only the finest if it was to be given to dear Nami-san.

_Dammit, there it goes again. Not 'dear Nami-san,' just Nami-san. What happened with us is history._

_And yet here she is one the same island as you, no visible boyfriend, willing to hang out with you…_

_With me and my _girlfriend, he thought grimly as Mari-chan stuck her head through the door to the bustling kitchen. "Sanji-kun!"

"Hai, Mari-chan?" he called to her, his eyes still on the food in front of him. _Maybe if I ask one of the new kids_. But no, that would take all of the fun out of it; besides, he wanted to show a bit of effort had gone into the dinner.

_And those new boys always burn food_, he thought, swinging a rather big, sharp, and potentially lethal knife around before slapping it on a fish and succesfully chopping it in half. _That's like it_, he thought.

"Sanji-kun!"

His eyes darted to a miffed Mari-chan.

"Hai?"

"I _said_ I'm going to my place for tonight. I want to get some sleep. I've got a really demanding schedule starting tomorrow. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," he called. "You have my key, though, right?"

"Yes, Sanji. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Hai. Bye!"

"Bye, sweets. Love you!" she called, disapperaing through the doorway

"Same!" he waved at her absently, eyes back on his task.

Then she was gone, and Sanji was left alone with a fish chopped in half, cold potatoes, herbs, and some tangerines.

_Better get cracking if I want to get it done in fifteen minutes_, he thought, rolling up his sleeves.

Sanji liked challenges.

--------------------

Nami sipped her water absently, trying to avoid the critical eye of those who were seated next to her. Hell, even people across the resturant were staring at her.

_What do you want? Do I look like a cheap sell? No! Am I sunburned horribly? No! So what? If you're wondering why I'm sitting by myself, no I am not lonely! I just happen to be waiting for my meal, alone, with no guy. Is there a problem with being single? NO! So just screw off, okay?_

Over the rim of her glass she gave the woman staring at her peculiarly the 'death glare.' Said woman sank in her seat and took a long sip of her wine.

I thought so.

She put her cup down on the tablecloth and began to play with her silverware. Deep in thought, she innocently began tracing circles on the table with her fork.

_Where did 'Thing' go? She was just here a moment ago. Shouldn't she be annoying the hell out of me? Or at least glaring, snubbing, insulting, offending, dissing, bragging…and of course, pointing out the fact that she's Sanji's boyfriend and I'm just an old fling…God I hate her._

For once her little conscience shut up about slandering an 'innocent' person.

_Innocent my ass._

"Miss Nami-saaaan!"

She didn't have to look up from her 'pattern drawing' to know that Sanji was approaching.

Approaching with a steaming hot plate of damn good food, that is.

Her mouth watered as Sanji set the plates down before her and pouring some blood red chardonnay into a wine glass. He looked at her expectedly, face reading _Well? Dig in_!

But she couldn't. The fish, so perfectly glazed…it was perfectly white on the breast and was dripped to perfection. There were greens, even though she did not ask for any. But with a light sprinkling of sea salt, she found herself not caring. The potatoes, in a separate bowl, had rosemary sprinkled on, steam rising from them. They were red potatoes. Oh, sweet, sweet red potatoes! The shame of eating it! She couldn't! Yet, at the same time…

She picked up her fork, cut a small piece of the fish, and stuck it in her mouth tentatively.

Her eyes widened.

Sanji's did too. Did she not like it? Was it not to her standards? Was she allergic to something without knowing it? He gulped as she did and she panted slightly.

"Sanji," she gasped "That fish was…was amazing!"

It was. The flavor rolled off her tongue. The sweet tang of the tangerine and the rich marinated fish clashed and meshed perfectly. She almost wanted to devour the skin, but stopped, knowing that people's stares would not only get more intense but that she shouldn't appear like a glutton. So what if she had missed his cooking for the past _four years_, and Dabelle's couldn't hold a candle up to it?

She speared a potato, chomped down, chewed, swallowed, and had speared another in the span of thirty-four seconds.

He watched in enjoyment as she devoured the food he had laid before her. So she had missed his cooking that much, eh?

His heart, for some unknown reason, swelled with pride as he sat across from her at the table.

--------------------

Mariasol swirled the beer in the bottle looking at the man if front of her. He had a wonderful plan. A delicious plan. A wonderfly delicious plan that she was more than willing to take part in, even if it meant bending more than a few rules.

"So you agree?" he asked, reclining on the couch opposite her. He sipped his beer.

"Tell me how far they'll be away again?"

He smiled. "Far enough. The West Blue will completely separate them."

Her white teeth glinted as she spoke.

"You _know_ I am."

--------------------

Luffy groaned as he filled out the papers reguarding the navy, shares of the treasure, the plans for the next few months, and what he was going to wear in their battle against the amatuer 'Top Hat Pirates.'

_Come on_! He thought. Not only were battles actually _planned out_ in _advance_, and the actual _pirate_ pirates were getting few and far between…but he had to do _work_! Hard _work_, as _The King of the Pirates_!

"WAAAH!" he shouted, leaning his head back and yelling at the ceiling of his quarters. "IT'S. NOT. _FAAAIR_!"

He then kicked the desk up, breaking it in half (_Looks like we'll need a new one_.), scattered the papers, and careened out the door in hopes of sympathy, booze, and a nice snack.

_We need Nami_, he thought, hopping over the railing and onto the main deck below. _We've spent most of the money—except her treasure—and Robin's discipline sucks_!

It was true. When Nami had kicked them, punched them, yelled at them, threatened them, or blackmialed them, more was surprisingly done. However, where Robin was concerned, her discilpine consisted of soft words, pep talks, reasoning, and promises of not to do something again.

Obviously, the ship had been in total chaos by the second hour Nami had left, and Robin was still all-forgiving.

He pushed the door to the galley open and Dabelle looked up. 1:15. Right on time for his afternoon snack.

He pushed the plate he had been working on over to Luffy, dried his hands off with a towel, and watched his captain eat, trying to make small talk.

"So, Nami's coming back in about a week or two, right?"

"Yosh." Luffy gulped. "We're going to start sailing for her four days after tomorrow and we should be able to have at least a day to hang out on the island after that. Maybe we'll see Sanji, maybe not. Anyways, all I'm saying is that after she gets back, she's not having a vacation for a _looooong_ time."

Dabelle smiled at the captian's childish way of talking, then said, as if he had just come up with it, "How about we sail right now? Y'know, so we can get a bit of a vacation ourselves! We can hang out longer too. And visit your friend's new resturant…"

Luffy was out the door by then, yelling "Robin! Zoro! I've got an ideaaa!"

Dabelle cleaned up the plate he had been eating from moments before and didn't stumble as the ship veered suddenly.

He smiled as he wiped the plate down. So far, so good.

----------------

**A/N**: And there's the second chapter! Yay! (Hugs self and amazing betas) I'm trying to get at least a chapter done a week, and since it goes through at least three different people, all at different times, and I go days without seeing the paper…you get the drift.

Now R&R! (Pleaaaase!)

--VirgoMaiden


	3. The Straw Hat Pirates Return

**Disclaimer**: If I owned One Piece, the manga/anime would have more drama, romantic moments, and just a wee bit more angst.

Do you see any of that? No.

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers and betas! Your reviews and help is greatly appreciated. R&R! And enjoy!

--------

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

**Chapter Three**

--------

It was dark when the _Thousand Sunny_ docked in Bahi Mahoy, the dark waters gently lapping at the ship. They were hidden behind the rocks as so none of the islanders would see and recognize the Pirate King's own ship.

They were all currently in the galley, eating dinner. Talk was sparse, and they all had the same thing on their mind: Had Nami seen Sanji? They all, except Dabelle, knew the circumstances the two had parted on.

Bad ones.

If they had remembered correctly, Sanji had made Nami cry.

Nami. _Cry_.

Zoro picked up his fork, speared a piece of roast beef, glared at it, and chomped down in such a way it made Chopper shrink down. He then pushed his plate back and left the galley. A black cloud followed him.

Luffy couldn't blame him. Nakama had always been extremely important to Zoro, even though he didn't really show it. After what Sanji had done to Nami, just being in the same room as the two had given a whole new meaning to 'awkward'.

Trying to feign sleepiness, he stood up, yawned while streatching, and gave a friendly "'Night," before passing out of the room and onto the deck where Zoro was stationed.

Usopp and Chopper ran to the now closed door, pressing their ears against it. Whatever happened tonight, they had a feeling it was important.

--------

Zoro leaned on the railing, scowing in the distance at the waters and sillouette of the island. Lights flashed in the distance. It was dark on their ship, except for the light behind him. It threw shadows onto the poop deck below. Luffy came up behind him.

"Oi, baka. What's with you? Chopper nearly passed out just by being in the same room as you. I mean, sure you might see Sanji, and Nami's gotten there first, and it's been four freakin' years…but why are you so moody? It's like being on the same ship as an angst prince."

Zoro spat into the waters, taking care not to hit the ship.

"_Geh_. He just pisses me off. He left four years ago, and none of the crew—except Dabelle—have gotten over it. He's a big-ass deal here, and he doesn't know how and doesn't care why. If he gave a shit, he wouldn't have left, and we wouldn't be like this."

Luffy gave a low laugh. "You really do care, don't you, Zoro? You just don't' show it."

Zoro made a low noise in his throat. "Well…"

Luffy gave him one of the few serious looks he was capable of, looking at him straight in the eye. "I know what I'm dealing with, Zoro. I know what happened to us…to her…but I'm willing to bet it all if it helps us protect ourselves against Buggy."

Zoro looked at Luffy incredulously. "…You mean…?"

Luffy nodded. "Numbers will protect us until the threat _he_ gives off is gone. But if anyone gets hurt by him again…"

Zoro turned back to the horizon and stared at the black waters, unblinking.

"You'll kick his ass, huh?" he said.

Luffy looked out, a mimic of Zoro.

"…Yeah…" he said.

--------

Usopp looked at Chopper from behind the door.

"Do you want to record it in the _Book of Things That Would Cause Helll to Freeze Over_, or should I?"

--------

Nami reclined on her couch, sipping a water and leafing through a book she had recently purchased, the picture of relaxation.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she called absently. She carefully rose, book still in hand, place kept, reading. She felt her way to the door, fumbled with the lock, and opened it.

"Nami!"

Her book dropped down from her face. Oh, no. Oh, no no no no no no no no _no_.

It was the crew.

"Ohayo, Nami! We were docked on the island and wanted to see where you were—''

The door closed in Luffy's idiot face.

"Naaa-aami!" a voice sobbed from the outside. "Naaami, how could you be so cruel? And to your own nakama!"

Nami, on the other side of the door, was chewing on a thumbnail nervously. Surely that meant--? No, that was impossible. They couldn't have talked to Sanji yet. They, too, were a little sore from the last departure. But Luffy _was_ known for doing something at exactly the wrong time…Being sensitive to others was not his strong suit…

She sighed in defeat and rubbed her temples. With the banging on her door still going on, she was acquiring what she knew was a headache. And barely at mid-day too!

_They better appreciate how much sanity I'm risking here,_ she thought, hand on the knob.

No sooner had she touched the knob when the door swung open, revealing a wide-eyed Chopper and Luffy behind an amazed Usopp. His weapon of choice, a bobby pin. Robin and Franky stood behind, and in her opinion it was taking a lot of will power from the two to resist the urge of going round-eyed.

She rubbed her head where the door had hit her, grimacing.

Picking locks. Of course.

She stood up, brushed her pants, and in one smooth motion had pushed the Straw Hats (including one Zoro going "feh" that was hanging around the doorway) into the room and locked the door.

Over the cries of exhuberance directed at her quarters from three, no, four (since Franky had now joined in) childish crew mates, she did a quick face count. No Dabelle. He was guarding the ship, then.

"Uwaah! So _cool_! Look at this! And this! Oh, and…" Luffy ran around, screaming, from place to place in her room, examinng each piece of art, jumping on the couch and both of the king size beds, and makling obscene faces in her bathroom mirror.

Chopper and Usopp were currently unpacking a box of tools near an outlet where a lamp had previously been. She watched, in horror, as a torch and burner included the materials.

They were ruining her quiet. Her room. Her vacation. With each thing they ruined (Zoro opened the mini fridge for a beer and turned down the card face down that reminded that each drink cost five Beli.) her anger rose a level. Then, the bomb finally exploded.

"_STOP_! You _BASTARDS_ are ruining my _VACATION_! What are you all DOING here!" Nami grabbed each offending male by the scruff of the neck, screaming in their faces. The 'death glare' had been used when they had first entered the room. She was now on the 'genocide glare', the one that could kill just from the atmosphere pressure it gave off. It was reserved for the most dire situations. Each of the males felt at least ten years evaporate from their lifespan.

Somehow, this was much worse than the time they had destroyed maps she had been working on.

Luffy, now next to a bawling Chopper, was the first to get over the shock of the glare and returned to his usual oblivion.

"Naaami?" he whined. "Why are you holding me like that? It hurts. Besides, I wanna see more of your room! As your captain, I—'' he was interrupted from his statement by a firebreathing Nami.

She spoke slowly, enunciating and emphasizing each word. "I'll repeat what I said. What are you doing here? Am I not clear enough? I have gone away to a spa to re-freaking-_lax_ and _you_—'' she shook her left hand, causing resident sharpshooter, shipwright, and swordsman to shake "—and Sanji—'' she shook her right, making the captain and doctor sway with each jerk "—have done nothing at all to help that cause. Okay? I have walked hell twice over to have a nice time, and I have only achieved about four hours worth of total and complete relaxation."

Usopp tried to get on her good side. "Four hours sounds like a pretty long time, Nami." Alas, hanging from a vice-like grip and having a voice that wavers uncontrollably didn't help matters much.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE TWO WEEKS WORTH!" she bellowed.

Chopper tried the cute approach. "But, Nami, we thought that being all together would help keep the Buggy problem at bay! After all, strength lies in numbers, right?"

She couldn't keep it up, looking at Chopper's hopeful eyes. She lowered them to the ground, then slunked over to a chair and sunk into it. _So comforting_…

_Robin must have a sixth sense,_ she thought, sipping her once-forgotten water now refilled. She sighed deeply, blowing hair out of her face as she did so.

"…Right, Chopper." She cracked a weary smile. "I appreciate it."

"Now what were you saying about Sanji, Nam…i…" Zoro barely managed to squeeze out her name, due to a large metal pole buzzing with electricity rather uncomfortably close to his neck, held by a drinking Nami.

She took another swing of her water, pole still in hand, and was it just him, or was the _electric end getting closer_?

"…Nothing…" she said, sloshing the half-melted ice around the cup absently, trying to find the sliver of lemon that had been there at the beginning.

"It was nothing."

Nobody believed her.

--------

Nami sighed as she approached the front desk in the lobby. The concierge looked up at her in surprise.

"Miss Nami-san?" He gave her a quizzical look. "Is there something wrong with your room?"

_Oh, no_, she thought sarcastically. _Of course nothing's wrong! It's just that my annoying beyond belief crew have suddenly decided to join me on vacation! The nerve of that…captain! Gaaah! Why does God hate me? Sure, I've been manipulative and thieving and snarky…_

She faked a smile at the man behind the counter. _Paid to be stupid…Luffy needs a job like this. _"Oh, no!" she said, smiling and laughing a bit. She leaned over the desk towards him, smiling coquettishly. _Such a naïve fellow_… "There's nothing wrong with my room, sir." Her voice was laden heavilly in syrup.

The concierge (whose name was Tim) gulped. This woman…she looked _stunning_! With the sunlight streaming in from behind her and…wow…

_Maybe the cologne mum bought me is finally working_, he thought happily.

He was brought back by Nami's voice.

"There's nothing wrong," she said, looking up at him with big brown eyes. "But…I may need another room. There are some…friends of mine who've showed up unexpectedly. And I'm afraid only three of them will be able to share a room with me." She gave Tim a pouty face. _If Sanji was here_, she thought devilishly, _'Mari-chan' would be out so fast her head would spin_. "So how about it? Can I have, say, a suite for them? Pleeease…?" she looked over at his nametag. "…Tim? Please, can I have another suite?"

He looked dubious. "I suppose so. But the cost…"

Nami saw where this was going and stopped it instantly, the money-shark part of her taking over. "How about we go out for dinner and talk it over, hmm?"

Tim's face brightened. "Dinner?" he stopped and composed himself, trying to sound 'cool.' "_Ehm_. Dinner? Sounds cool…When? 'Cuz, y'know, I'm a busy man and all…"

_Yeah, right_. Nami fought the felt the urge to roll her eyes and resisted. _'Busy man' my ass. His schedule's as open Luffy's stomach is big_.

"Maybe…in two weeks?" she purred smoothly through this routine. She knew it almost as well as the groves at Bellemere-san's. "'Cuz I'm busy too…work and quality time with my friends, na?"

He looked too happy. She caught in the corner of her eye as he slowly pinched his hand. _Dork_, she thought disdainfully. _This is probobly the biggest event in his life_.

He barely managed a small 'yeah' and Nami smiled as she glided away.

She might have dinner with the king of dorks in two weeks, but she'd be long gone before that happened.

_Life is good_, she resolved, making her way up the staircase. _Life is good_.

--------

Nami had managed to get five of the seven visiting Straw Hats, their belongings, and their obnoxious noise into their new suite, issued the rules and threats, and had settled into a comfortable scilence with Robin all before her four o'clock alarm had gone off. She felt very proud and extremely accomplished as she made her way to the hotel's bar.

_Wonder why Robin-san didn't want any coffee_, she mused, walking down the hall. _She's usually a caffine fiend_.

She barely saw the person barroling around the corner until it was too late. Their shoulders connected, and she was thrown to the ground opposite the offender.

"Hey! Watch it!" she called from the floor. The guy scrambled up and was gone around the next corner before she was able to fully regain her senses.

"_Pssh_. Loser," she muttered angrily, picking herself up. She examined her shoulder. Nothing sprained, twisted or broken. Just a very ugly bruise was probobly in store for her. She could see the hideous shades of purple and black beginning to form.

Making her way down to the bar, the vision of coffee still unfazed, she passed a commotion down in the lobby.

"Whaddya _mean_ where you won't tell me where she is?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but unless she says she's expecting company…"

"What kind of shit _is_ that? She told me _specifically_ to visit! And just a second ago you let _those_ girls and _that_ old guy go up to their friend's rooms! So why not _me_?"

Nami drew closer, intrigued. What had 'Tim' done this time? Something stupid, probobly. She could see them now. Tim, shaking in his place, was trying (and failing) to keep the man opposite him quiet.

Wait a sec—she _knew_ that—

_Sanji_?!

"Hey!" Nami stalked over to the desk and stood next to a now-shocked Sanji.

"Nami-sa--?"

She held her hand up in front of his face, ending his acknowledgement of her. She wanted to know what was going on. _Now_.

"Is there a problem, _sir_?" she pressed. A glint struck her eyes and Tim gulped. The beauty had a bad side.

He tried to start off on the right foot. "Well…this man here…he wanted to _see_ you…I said that…that he shouldn't…that you…well…"

She leaned forward to Tim, eyes glinting in a devilish manner now more than ever. Sanji almost felt apathy for this man.

Almost.

"That I _what_, _Tim_?"

Sanji gave the man ten minutes before he wet his pants.

Tim gulped, extremely uncomfortable.

"I told him that you couldn't have a visitor. You…had to tell us before hand."

Nami grabbed Sanji's hand and Sanji tried hard to keep down a bubble of…hope, was it? No. No, that was…that was impossible.

_Play along_, he chanted mentally. _Play along, she knows what she's doing_…

She spoke slowly, enunciating each word perfectly.

"Let me tell you something, _Tim_; if someone wants to see me, let them see me. Okay? In the time I'm staying here, if I _ever_ see you act this prejudiced to another person _again_, I'll make _sure_ no one will _ever_ want to hire you."

Walking away and pulling Sanji with her, she called over her back, "And you can forget about our 'date!'"

--------

Sanji handed a steaming Nami a cup with coffee just as hot. She looked really, really pissed.

The bar they had finally arrived in was painted in hues of very dark scarlet and brown. The chairs were next to the floor-to-ceiling-windows, made of beautiful mahogany. The bar was but two-and-a-half feet from the tables and not only were the stools a comfortable leather, but the bar itself gleamed. However, in spite of the dark colors and little light from the lamps, it was considerably bright inside thanks to the waning light from the sea.

Sanji stood at a window. Nami, finally calming down and sipping her coffee, joined, curious, at what he was staring at. When she asked, he replied simply.

"Just looking for the treatments."

She made a small '_ah'_ and took a long sip of the coffee. It was cooling considerably, like her temper, although she wasn't sorry for that. It—the coffee—couldn't compare to the special blend Robin occasionally made.

"So where do they keep it?"

She looked at him, confused.

He clarified for her. "The spa. You're here on a resort vacation, right? So…where is it all?"

She smiled, relieved that the topics they were talking about were so simple.

She began. "Well, the hot springs are on a secluded spot of the island, more in the woods. It's really relaxing, supposedly. People sometimes spend the night there, since it's kinda far out. Like an extension. The pool, if you wander a bit, is found near the back. I haven't bothered to look for the gym because I have _zero interest_, but I think it's only a little ways from the special treatments—the therapy—and the saunas. I've actually been able to swim a bit and have a massage myself—which, mind you, was _amazing_. I was going to go for a bit longer today…maybe finally being able to visit the sauna, but…" she paused, trying to think of an alternative of what to say. She was going to go out a bit after she had finished her book that morning. But then Luffy and the crew had arrived…she had a feeling that bringing up the Straw Hats now would be a stupid move. She tried to make a quick lie.

"But…I wanted a bit of coffee…and some shopping…before going, so I decided to come down. Then the argument…"

She waved with her right hand, coffee in the left. "You know the rest."

Sanji grimaced, remembering the previous minutes. Was it really such a big deal that the concierge had been so prejudiced?

_Better not to know_, he resolved.

"So…" he began slowly. Nami turned to him, body still facing the window. "How about dinner?"

Her eyes flashed and ears turned red and he instantly knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Sanji…" she said coldly "You have a _girlfriend_. What do you _think_ I'm going to say?"

"That's not what I…what I was trying to say…Actually…"

"Go on, spit it out."

"What I meant to say was 'will you go out to dinner with Mariasol and I?'"

Nami looked doubtful. "Well…I wouldn't want to impose on an outing just for the two of you…"

He brightened. _That_ was all she was worried about? That was nothing.

"Oh, it'll be fine," he assured. "Mari-chan won't mind at all. Unless…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "…You _want_ _it_ to be just the two fo us?"

Nami blushed deeply. Where had _that_ come from?

_Deny, deny, deny_! she thought frantically.

"_No_!" It came out louder than she intended to, and she clamped her free hand over her mouth.

Sanji laughed, a deep, husky, and melodious sound. It…kind of reminded her of the way Genzo laughed.

Running a hand through his hair, he smiled, giving a simple "joke, joke!"

She relaxed, visibly and mentally, and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Fine," she relented. "I'll go out with you and Mari-chan."

Elated, Sanji began filling her in on all the details: They'd meet her in the lobby at seven, have a coat or umbrella because it was supposed to rain, the place they were going to go to was dressy, but not ball gown worthy.

Running through her head the entire time, however, was the thought _What have I done? Oh, god, what have I done_?

--------

Robin slipped away from the wall, making her way quickly through the hall, ear trailing behind.

She had heard the whole thing.

Hmm…so Sanji had a girlfriend, eh?

She had a felling that, compared to Nami, she wouldn't last long.

--------

**A/N**: Well? Whaddya think? It's the end of chapter three, and to be honest, it was going to be a lot longer. But when I began counting pages, I felt sympathy for the betas and readers…

I **may not** update for a while, mainly because I have some pretty big projects due at school soon, and also because I need to plan out for the following chappies a bit. Don't give up all hope, though! I **will** update—just not for a while.

In the meanwhile, try the songs _(Everything I Do) I Do For You _and _Don't Speak_. It speaks the drama between these two pretty well.

Nami's going to dinner with Sanji and Mariasol! (_le gasp_!) What drama shall unfold?

Please R&R!

--VirgoMaiden


	4. Dinner With Disaster

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.

**A/N:** Yes, you've gotten a chapter! Not to mention, I've given you a _real _cliffhanger… Don't scroll down and ruin it! Read it in order, people! Positive reviews and constructive criticism help push the story forward and feed hungry plot bunnies!

_Speaking_ of reviews, (wiggles eyebrows) _please_ R&R and enjoy!

----------

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

**Chapter Four**

----------

Nami straightened her black jacket over the dark green dress she had chosen. Paired with simple strappy heels, the message she was trying to convey was very obvious.

Modest. Innocent. _Not a threat_.

She posed in front of the mirror, scanning her ensemble for anything that might be missing.

"Hey, Robin-chan?" her head barely turned towards the couch where the resident archaeologist was sitting, reading.

She looked up. "Hai, Navigator-san?"

Nami faced her with the same pose she had done for the mirror. "Does it look like I'm missing anything?"

Robin examined her for a few seconds before returning to her book. She gave a simple "It needs jewelry" to Nami.

Nami pawned through her suitcase, looking for the red velvet case. It contained her absolute "Girly-Girl necessities" as Luffy so eloquently put it (only to then receive a punch on the head from said bag's owner), like perfume, makeup, jewelry…

Ah! _There_ it was! She held it out, triumphant, and spilled the contents on the bathroom counter. Plastic and metal came together, giving her odd reflections and shining on the cream walls of the bathroom.

She picked out the basics; foundation, blush, eye shadow,and lipstick. Each were in—unintentionally—matching pink plastic cases.

She had always been envious of Robin, she mused, as she began to touch up her face. Where Nami's still showed minor—yet noticeable—traces of youth, Robin's face had elegance, maturity, and obvious beauty. Nami still had a while until she would get there herself. Frowning slightly, she applied blush to her cheeks, giving them a rosy look. Slightly plump, she thought disdainfully, pinching and examining. Yep, still the face—and attitude—of a child.

What had Sanji ever seen in her?

_Probably my body_, she resolved, selecting a necklace. The silver chain shone and the pieces of jade arranged just so gave it a sense of mystery.

But where was the matching bracelet?

Frantically, she searched the counter and bag, and when she came up empty handed, she ran to her bag.

Clothes flew in a whirlwind of color. Where was the bracelet? It was one of her few valuables that she hadn't stolen. In fact, it had belonged to Bellemere…

Wait.

She groaned and slumped her head back, hand held over her eyes in defeat. That's right. She kept her most prized possessions in a locked box in her room under her bed on the ship.

She had only remembered to bring her necklace, so…

It was on the _ship_.

_Dammit_! She face palmed herself. There wasn't enough time to go and get it.

_Going without, then_.

Defeated, she grabbed her room key and purse, making sure to leave the extra for Robin, and called a goodbye to the older woman.

"What time will you be back?"

Nami paused for a moment, unsure, before giving a loud "Late!" and walking through the door.

----------

Her shoes were silent on her way down the carpeted hall, and it was a bit chilly. She hugged her jacket tightly around herself, and the umbrella she had borrowed from Usopp swung on her elbow. Why he had one, she had no idea, but she had a feeling that it involved a really stupid stunt.

_Idiot_, she fumed, taking a left turn.

There were the stairs, finally. Marble and gold…so elegant.

She felt like she was on her way to the gallows.

The stairs clacked as she glided down. Why had she said yes? It couldn't have been because she honestly wanted to spend a few hours with a simpering Mariasol.

_And Sanji_, she corrected. _He can be just as bad_.

The chandeliers hanging from the tall, domed ceiling gave a bright light to the expansive lobby. The darkness outside seemed even darker, and the marble floors gleamed. The walls she passed, decked in splendor like tapestries, mirrors, gold, and glass, shone as equally as the floor did.

_I should stay here more often_, she thought happily. Then, when the reason she was heading down this late submerged, it was soon replaced with a, _Or, maybe not_.

When she arrived at the lobby, Sanji and Mariasol were nowhere in sight. So, sighing, she began to wait.

Waiting, to her, was a punishment. She was naturally impatient, and with Bellemere's easygoingness, the impatience had manifested.

And waiting usually made her think.

Thinking. The absolute last thing she wanted right now. She had too much on her mind…too much concerning… them.

"Them" being Sanji and Mariasol.

She shuddered, hugging herself. When Sanji had left her in such a way…And then getting over her so fast and going out with that…_thing_…

_He really is that fickle_,she thought, glaring at her feet.

_And even worse than that_, she thought, _I'm going out with_…

The door clapped open, and a couple burst in. Heads bent, they laughed happily, shaking the rain from a previous shower off their coats. It—the rain—shone in the light. They chattered in great animation while walking past her and up the grand staircase.

Nami was envious at what those two had that she would never be able to attain: Togetherness. They were both totally in sync with one another. No misses, no forgotten hints, no hidden messages. They never had to guess for the other person. There were no 'moments' shared that ended up changing absolutely nothing and just adding awkward moments.

It had always been the opposite; what Nami wanted, Nami got, usually with tears and empty wallets from the other party. And what she wanted but didn't get…she usually thrived after with twice as much gusto.

But when she had met Sanji, that changed. She always had a feeling that he would always be so…unattainable. Even if he had catered to her every need, even if he had claimed that he loved her…she couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or feeding her lies. So she distanced herself from him, and placed her feelings concerning him on a high shelf. She had let herself fall from that shelf, repeatedly, but always climbed back up.

To her, kindness always had an ulterior motive.

_Always._

But it didn't. Or at least, not for him. Not for the man who gave more than received, who always had a smile.

_Sanji._

"Nami-san!"

Nami's head snapped up, and a grinning and waving Sanji came into her line of view.

She waved slightly, half faking a smile and half grimacing. She looked like she was in pain.

_This is gonna be a __**long **__night, _she thought wearily, eyes on a chipper Sanji and a pissed Mariasol.

----------

Luffy groaned and fell back onto the king-sized bed in the room.

He was bored. Even the joy of the new room and all of the shiny appliances had gradually worn off around the third hour and it seemed the same had happened to Usopp and Chopper, too.

He rolled his head to the side, now facing the his two fellow idiots. They were now experimenting, wires and suction cups taped to Chopper's arms, legs, stomach, and nose. It would have been hilarious, if not for the fact that it was for science and Usopp's serious look.

Usopp, with his goggles covering his eyes, was hovering over a small machine, twisting knobs punching buttons, and jotting quick notes. When he was stuck, Luffy saw, he twisted his ring, causing the diamond to wink in the lamplight. It had become an eventual nervous habit for him, but it seemed that it also made him braver, considering his cowardly ways were becoming fewer and farther in between.

It seemed that Kaya gave him the strength he never seemed to have before.

Luffy smiled and flipped his head up again, staring into the blinding light for a few moments before closing his eyes. Spots danced in front of his eyelids, he tried to concentrate on them and relax. Zoro had taught him a technique, and it had helped on the occasions when being the Pirate King became too stressful.

Breathe in, breathe out. So much was on his mind: Sanji was on the island, unknowingly weighing down on the others…Nami, becoming more uptight, lonely, stressed, overworked…Buggy, on the loose and more than ready to kill…It was enough to make anyone go mad.

The door clicked and a soft "Ohayo" was heard, the voice unmistakably belonging to Robin.

He shot up, grinning madly.

"Robin!"

She appeared in the doorway, smiling slightly at the Usopp—Chopper scene before her.

"Luffy-san, Doctor-san, Longnose-san… I see you are working on a new experiment?"

Chopper nodded enthusiastically. "Hai, Robin-chan! We're estimating the differences of body types with blood pressure! I said that salt wouldn't matter for blood type, like Usopp thinks, because my blood pressure's high enough and I don't eat much salt! But then he said that Zoro eats heaps of salt at every meal, and to just look at him, so…"

While Chopper (and Usopp, occasionally) rambled on and on about how they'd publish another book about it, how he'd probably be right because he was a doctor, and how the wires were so itchy, so on and so forth, Robin silently and casually drifted over to Luffy and sat next to him.

She sighed wearily, running a hand through her thick black hair. Luffy looked at her, curious.

"Nami's not going to be here tonight, Luffy," she said quietly.

He looked slightly put-out. "Whyyyy?" he whined.

Robin then led a questioning Luffy's hand and led him into the bathroom. The door closed, and after a few moments, a loud "WHAT?!" was heard.

----------

Mariasol seemed distracted, Sanji noticed. Her spine was straighter then usual, and seemed to be completely "out there." Her brow, obviously creased, was the look she gave when she thought really hard, like over a reservation, or when she was playing with his cuffs.

Both of them leading the way for Nami, he discreetly prodded her.

"Mari-chan…Mari-chan! Are you there, Mari-chan?"

Her head shook and she looked up at him with startled eyes.

"Oh! Sanji! Forgive me! I was just…not together, you know?"

He nodded. "Hai, hai, Mari. I just worry…"

She smiled. "I'm okay. No need."

Sanji—ever so inconspicuously—looked over his shoulder at Nami. Busy looking at shop windows…The picture of innocence…good…

He whipped his head back to Mariasol's ear.

"Are you uncomfortable around Nami-san?"

Mariasol laughed quietly.

"Oh, no, Sanji-kun. Not at all. You haven't seen her for what, four years? You may _never see her again_! Enjoy yourself!"

"Yeah…" he murmured.

How could he tell Mariasol that he never wanted to stop seeing Nami?

----------

Nami's head was turned away, but with that and the six-plus feet separating them, she could tell they were talking about her.

It was a sense she had developed in her early years of working for Arlong. With a small turn of the head, a twitch, blink of an eye, even the curve of the mouth, she knew who or what the conversation was about.

So, seeing Sanji's head turn toward her, she decided to play the oblivious card, put the skills to the test, and watch.

She saw the laugh…When he stiffened his shoulders…_Her_ laugh…How it was _him_ who made _her _laugh…

_What_ was he saying about her?

She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the couple she was following obediently stopped outside of a building, causing her to almost run into them.

Upon inspection, the building they had stopped in front of was beautiful. It took up about half of the block, and was two stories tall.

Nami stood agape, trying to take it in as fast as she could.

Tall, white columns. Balconies. Tall, tall trees, the leafy canopies giving privacy to those eating. On the awning, written in silver script, was the name of the restaurant, _The Silver Shoe._

She could just _smell_ the pockets just _waiting_ to be picked.

It was like absolute paradise.

Mariasol gave a snort and led Sanji in grandly.

"I bet the food here's mediocre at best," she scoffed.

Nami gave Sanji a quizzical look, and seeing it Sanji was quick to translate. "She means that most of the restaurants we've visited in the area tend to focus on looks rather than the menu," he said quickly

Making a small "o" with her mouth, she followed the couple through the glass doors.

----------

Mariasol saw _him _in a booth across the restaurant. And by the way he drank his wine, not only was he scoping out the prey, not only was he relaxed, but his portion of the plan was going _especially _well…

Now all _she_ had to do was…

----------

Nami's eyes boggled at the prices on the menu. How in the _world_ could a simple _salad_ be so dang _expensive?_

_It's a good thing Sanji's _restaurant_ does so well! He'd be completely broke otherwise!_

_How can I cost so much?_

Instantly, Money-Nami took over, and, doing some mental calculations, gasped at the possible outcomes. The cheapest thing _here_ was a water and a bowl of almonds! And that was if everybody shared!

Sanji chuckled and leaned over behind his menu.

"Shocked, eh?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Nami's mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to find something to say so her voice wouldn't squeak horribly.

"This is completely preposterous!" she whispered. "Not even _I_ would charge so much for a—_is that a plain salad?"_

He gave her a look, curly eyebrow raising over one eye.

"Okay, maybe I _would_, but that's not the _point!"_ she added quickly.

While Nami's hair bristled, he spoke slowly, soothingly, trying to smooth over her frazzled nerves.

"Relax, okay Nami-san? I can handle the charges. Besides—'' he shifted his eye in an almost comical way "—You'll give them a run for their money anyways, right?"

Nami pretended to be offended. "Me? Oh, surely not, Sanji-kun! If you have your ways—'' her eyelids drooped and she talked almost seductively:

"If you have your ways, then I'll let you handle the charges _all by yourself_!"

She saw him pale with fear.

----------

The dinner had been ordered, the champagne had been broken out, and the unusual trio was well into their second course when a nervous young telegram boy came up to the table.

"Is there a Miss Mariasol-san here?" his voice wavered noticably, and his hands began to shake slightly, crinkling the telegram in his hands.

Mariasol wiped her lips before giving a cold look and giving a dry, "Yes. Why?" Her piercing blue eyes sent visible tremors down the boy's body.

"T-t-t-telegram," he stammered before throwing the telegram on the table and running off. Nami almost felt sympathy for the boy.

Mariasol's eyes scanned the paper, narrowing and widening sporadically. After finally finishing, she folded it neatly in half before storing it in the confines of her tiny purse.

"Something wrong?" Sanji inquired. From what Nami could see, he was ready to stand and call for a waiter from the way his arms and feet were positioned.

Mariasol shook her head.

"No," she said quickly, mulling it slightly after she did so. "No, something unexpected came up at home. You'll come by later, though?"

Sanji shook his head and for an odd reason Nami felt like rejoicing. However, he then, he gave an answer just as bad:

"I can't if I don't know what time you'll be back. Come to mine, okay? Eleven should be good enough."

Mariasol nodded, kissed Sanji quickly, and ran out the restaurant's door.

The two sat in silence. To say the atmosphere was awkward would be like saying Zoro got angsty-serious when talking about his dream. (Basically, Nami could hear a fly buzzing around the chandeliers, it was so quiet.)

Sanji finally pulled out some hefty bills from his wallet and cracked a smile.

"If you're ready to get some _real_ food, then follow me," he said, laying the money on the table and holding out his hand.

Nami smiled, took it, and allowed herself to be whisked out of the restaurant.

The stranger who had been sitting at the table, watching them the whole time smiled slowly and raised his hand for a waiter.

----------

The night seemed brighter with Nami at his side, Sanji realized, than it would have if he had been with Mariasol instead.

"Where are we going, Sanji-kun? I'm…expected back late, but no too late. It's not too far away, is it?" her face looked mildly worried as Sanji brushed the subject away easily.

"Non, non, dear Nami-san. We are going only a bit farther, to a place where your bee-yoot-aful smile will shine even brighter."

He saw her rool her eyes, at the flattery, but she smiled wryly nonetheless. With old joking came back old, familiar feelings, and he was deleriously happy to have settled back into the niche with her.

The grey pavement beneath their feet caused their shoes to make noises that resembled a horse's hoofs, and gave a sort of rythym to their conversation. The street lights, shining in the ever-open shop windows, glittered like jewels, illuminating the couples the passed happy faces.

The turned to a final corner that Sanji pointed out to Nami with a shout of delight and a broad smile.

The little kiosk, he noted happily, was still open. The man running it was sitting, dozing on a bench as people filed by. His hat over the eyes and walrus mustache gave an almost comical appearance. The sweet smell of the food, however, soon made Sanji abandon that train of thought as his mouth began to water in anticipation. Not wanting to look like an over eager little boy, he mustered as much will power as possible for the sake (and dignity) of Nami.

Nami looked at him quizzically.

"Sanji-kun…"she said slowly "is this it?"

"Hai, Nami-san," he replied happily. "Just wait. You'll see. This man makes the best funnel cakes on the island. For a little extra, he'll even include a sauce!" He winked at her. "I'll see what I can do."

She blushed lightly, and Sanji pretended not to notice, chalking it up with the mental warnings his mind was screaming at him, warning him about getting too close, about how he had a girlfriend and other trash.

He banished those easily.

Approaching the kiosk, he called out, waking the sleeping man.

Said sleeping man opened his eyes slowly, raising the brim of his hat, blinked hard, and stood up slowly, his old joints creaking. He cast an eye at the pair, looking over them quickly. When they passed over Nami, they widened slightly. His lips pulled into a smile.

"Got a new girlfriend, Sanji? Did Mariasol finally dump ypu, or was it the other way around?"

Nami stiffened, he saw, and Sanji tried to laugh it off easily despite the fact he wanted to scream "Hell yes!" into the sky.

"No, old man. This is an old friend of mine from the crew. She's here on vacation, and we bumped into each other and decided to hang out. Mariasol _was_ with us, she just had some, ah, _business_ to attend to."

Old Man nodded. "So it is, so it is. I saw her not too long ago, heading home."

_Huh._ "So you still got some cakes?" Sanji called out. "Nami-san here might want some orange sauce to go along with it."

Old Man nodded, fixing his hat. "Yeah, yeah. Then how about you?" He pointed to Sanji with a pair of tongs. "Strawberry drizzle, right?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah. How much?" He reached into his wallet.

The Old Man waved the tongs dismissavely.

"Leave it," he commanded. "It's not everyday I get such a pretty face."

Nami blushed modestly.

"So when will the cakes be ready?" Sanji inquired. His stomach growled and he winced. He was no Luffy, but when he was hungry he was _hungry._

Old Man lifted the corner to the steambox, steam wafting out as he did so and peered in closely before taking a big whiff.

"Just about," he said. "So go and…talk amongst yourselves. Go on."

Leading Nami away, she gave him a wary look.

"Sanji…" she murmured "Is this…what are you doing?"

He gave her an innocent smile.

"What do you mean, Nami-san? I'm getting us something that tastes and resembles real food. That rabbit-chow at the restaurant was vile, don't you think?"

She gave an easy smile. "Of course, you've ruined that for me the day I met you."

Startled, he gave her a look. He had done what? Intrigued, he bent his head closer to hers.

"What, Nami-san? What have I ruined for you?"

Nami sighed and looked down, and murmured rather quickly her explanation. Sanji found it almost unintelligible.

"Pardon?"

"I said that you've made every single dish on the planet that's not made just so taste absolutely horrible, okay? You have changed and manipulated my tastes so that anything else is immediately filtered as junk, and your perfect food so perfect nothing else can hold a candle to it!" Her cheeks were red, and her eyes flashed. This, he noted, was a step from mad-Nami, the Nami that usually punched him in anger.

His eyes went wide in amazement not from the mad-Nami-ness, but at the new revelation. That was what happened? His cooking was, to her, that perfect? She actually felt that way about it?

"Oi, Sanji! The cakes are ready," the old man called.

"One moment, please," Sanji called to her, suddenly shy. She adverted her eyes from his and, as he received the food wrapped in foil, the old man whispered in his ear.

"Keep her. She's twice the woman Mariasol will ever be."

----------

Nami chewed slowly on the funnel cakes, slightly sore from what Sanji had caused her to say.

_Dammit, Nami, where did __**that**__ come from?! Since when have you admitted that to yourself, nevertheless another human! Never, that's when! And you say it __**now**__?! Baka, baka, __**baka**_

The powder sugar and orange sauce melted into her mouth and she resisted the urge to lick her lips and give a loud noise of satisfaction.

_I don't think he's ever made these,_ she thought, carefully choosing words.

It was awkwardly quiet for a few more minutes before she heard the crinkle of foil signaling the end of Sanji's cakes.

She lamely followed suit.

"Do you mind?"

She turned her head to his, curious.

"Do I mind if you what?"

"If I have a smoke."

She gave him a dirty look.

"You _know_ that it's a dirty habit."

He shrugged and lit up, completely unconcerned.

"So sue me."

She raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his statement.

He blew out a smoke ring made perfect with years of practice.

"On second thought, don't."

She shrugged and returned her eyes to the shop scenery.

"Oh!"

She ran ahead to a lit store, her eyes shining excitedly. What luck she had right now! Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to a curious Sanji.

"What's that?" he asked.

She grinned broadly, with as much excitement as a child on Chrstmas morning.

"It's a Cosette," she said with a matter-of-fact voice, reverent. She was speaking to him like she spoke to two-year-olds when explaining what pirates were.

"Which is…?"

She began gushing so fast he nearly missed it all.

"He's an _amazing_ jeweler who lives in the North Blue! His work is always so elegant and refined…and it helps that it's totally affordable, too! That bracelet of his—'' she motioned to the one on display in the shop window "Is by _far_ one of my favorites, though I never have the chance to buy one because Luffy always manages to get us chased out of whatever port we're in…"

Sanji's eyes and he gave a quick "Wait here" before dashing in so fast his cigarette fell out.

She saw through the display as Sanji talked to the tired saleswoman. He was talking quickly, by the looks of rapid hand gestures, and all of the motioning to the window.

The saleswoman's eyes slowly widened and she nodded reverently. Her mouth moved slowly, almost the opposite of Sanji's.

She walked over to the display and removed the bracelet from Nami's line of vision so quickly that she almost whimpered.

The two vanished momentarily through a back door, and when they emerged, Sanji was blushing, holding a bag, and shaking the woman's hand, the gratitude obvious on his eyes.

He stepped out of the shop warily, looked around, and beamed widely when he saw that, yes, she had followed his directions of staying still.

"Nami-san!" he pushed the bag at her. "Here! It's a gift!"

Her eyes widened. He was _giving _this to her? But she thought…Mariasol!

"Sanji-kun, I couldn't; it's too much! No…"

His face fell into a pout.

"Nami!" he begged. "Please! Think of it as an apology for…for being away for four years!"

Nami blushed and she concentrated very hard on her shoes.

"…Okay…" She slowly took the bag from him and dug through the tissue paper to the box. The box itself was plain and simple, but she knew better with an actual Cosette in there…

She felt like she didn't deserve this, but on the other hand…

She opened it slowly and gasped. It was more amazing up close than it was through the store window: the silver chain glinted and the jade pieces spread around equally matched the shade of her dress and Bellemere's necklace _perfectly._

"Wow," she breathed. She fumbled with the chain, trying to tie it around her wrist. She was so surprised when _his_ hands—Sanji's hands—came around her small wrist, taking both of the ends of the bracelet in his big hands. He did the clasp quickly, perfectly, flawlessly. She sucked in her breath when his fingers hovered there and brushed her wrist.

She made a noise in her throat, intentionally ruining the moment, causing him to quickly remove his hand and snap to attention. She had to do that, or something not meant to happen would.

Her consciences, however, berated her intensely for the noise.

_NAMI!! Why did you DO that?! Such a moment! So wasted…!_

…_Did you know his hands were so smooth?_

_Ignoring you, _she thought, trying to refrain from rolling her eyes, annoyed.

"Nami-san…" Sanji's voice was broken and hoarse and it surprised her. She looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yes, Sanji?"

"Forgive me."

She faked a smile, trying to put it all behind them.

"For what?"

He looked at her intensely.

"For this."

He then brought his head closer to hers and kissed her.

------------

**A/N**: O.O ("OMGWTH"). That, my dear readers, is how I picture how your faces look right now. I quote "OMG, he KISSED her?!1 Whoa!"

Yes, I regrettably had to leave this as a cliffhanger because hey, it's what writers do.

Love ya all!

VM ♡

_(Ha, Mr.Randomteachersname. I have used my vocab here. So there! And you had your __**doubts**__. Shame! Shame! Shaaame!)_


	5. When Things Start to Get Complicated

**A/N**: This will be my last chapter for awhile (three weeks!)…I hope I've filled in some blanks and satisfied some readers by doing this. Hope you enjoy, R&R, and understand that I'll be back soon!

Be warned, this chapter has some fluff and angst. But the rating stays the same for obvious reasons: nothing too bad happens. But pardon some language. Like I said, nothing too bad, totally kid-appropriate…kinda. (Obviously, it's all Sanji and Zoro.)

And…I'll just leave you to your story…yeah…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Mariasol, Dabelle, and a few more characters to be revealed shortly…(_BWA HA HA HA HA!_)

--------

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

**Chapter Five**

--------

Nami's eyes widened in alarm at the sudden presence of his lips on hers. However, ever so slowly, her lids began to droop and she returned the kiss. It deepened, and she brought her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer, gradually pushing her against a brick wall in the alley next to the shop.

He drew back for breath, face flushed. The back of his head, where her fingers had previously been playing, was mussed, and she was sure hers looked no better.

"I…ah…" Nami stumbled with her words as oxygen quickly refilled her depraved lungs.

"Wow…"

Sanji, absently twisting a lock of her hair behind her ear, fingers surprisingly soft and gentle, made a small noise of agreement.

"What have I been doing?" he whispered next to her ear. He dropped his head down and kissed her cheek. "Leaving the crew and dating Mariasol…"

Nami's eyes flew open.

Oh, _no._

"Sanji…"

Sanji grunted and kept fiddling with her hair, twisting it around his finger.

"Sanji…!"

He dropped kisses all over her face; her forehead, her nose, eack cheek, her eyes…

"SANJI!"

Nami pushed him away, panting heavily. He looked slightly surprised and disappointed by the abrupt interruption before cracking an easy smile.

"Hai, Mellorine?"

Nami tried hard not tho go back in time, remembering of all of the occasions and times he had called her that, in the same affectionate tone.

"Sanji…" she said slowly, "what are you going to do about Mariasol? She's your—'' she swallowed "—Your girlfriend."

He shrugged, and it was like he had spoken.

"Break up with her, I guess."

Nami took a deep breath. She had to do this, even though her body and soul desperately wished otherwise. Even though her heart was practically screaming '_Don't'._

"I can't do this to you two."

He looked at her curiously. "…What?"

"I can't do this, Sanji. I can't be with you. Not if it comes to the expense of someone else."

"Nami-sa—''

"Don't!" she cried sharply. "Don't protest! I won't ruin what you two have! The guilt I'd carry…No!"

"Nami—''

"You've known her long enough, haven't you?" she was practically hysterical, she knew, with her voice cracking and eyes tearing.

"Well…"

"Marry her! _Forget_ about me!"

"Nami--!''

"Because she _loves _you! You should take that and be with her, forever! Sanji, I'd ruin you! I'd break you and tear up all of your hopes and dreams, and you know that! I'd ruin you!"

Nami edged away from the wall, backing toward the opening in the alley slowly. This was being a tad dramatic, she knew, but this needed to be heard.

"Nami!" he called out to her, "Don't! This can be solved!"

"How?" She was finally crying, she realized as she felt salty tears run down her face, her cheeks dampening.

"Sanji, if I saw a way that we could be together and happy, and wouldn't hurt anybody, I'd take it without a second thought! But I don't, and I don't want to ruin anyones' happiness! Or lives! Sanji, please…" she was closing in on her exit rapidly now "…I want you to be happy!"

With that, she turned and fled to the streets, screaming "Don't follow me!" when Sanji made a move to catch up to her.

And when he thought it just couldn't get any worse, it started to rain on him.

----------

The rain soaked her to the skin as she made her way through the deserted streets.

_I should be __**happy**__. He loves her. She loves him. I shouldn't be in the way. She's __**been **__with him longer! So why can't I be happy?_

_Because I love him._

She stopped abruptly and her eyes widened in disbelief at what she had just admitted; even when Vivi had said that, four years ago, she had been incredibly doubtful. Love? Her? Impossible. She couldn't take love. Love…Love _hurt_ people. Love meant _trust,_ something she wasn't exactly ready to give.

_But…doesn't love also allow you to be with the person you want to be with?_

Nami shook her head and continued walking slowly, arms wrapped around herself. She wasn't too far away from the hotel…

_You know, it might actually __**help**__ listening to me. I __**know**__ you. I can help you, believe it or not._

_**No!**_Nami's head shook violently and she covered her face with her hands.

_No! If I listen to you, I'll just end up falling—completely falling—for him! I don't __**want**__ that! I'd just hurt What's-her-face._

_Mariasol. And what has she ever done for you?_

_I just don't want to cause trouble, okay? Is that a crime somehow? Besides… I'd run him away if I said—or did—something like that to him._

_You forget, dear Nami, that he felt it first…_

_**But he got over me**__! I should—and __**can**__—get over him!_

_Darling, no one forgets their first love; No one. So…_

_If I promise to consider telling him then would you just leave me alone? _

_Yes, and if you get yourself into some dry clothes. You're looking pretty—_

"I don't care!" she screamed, tearing off the bracelet Sanji had just given her.

"I just don't care anymore…"

She threw the bracelet on the ground, into a puddle. With tears melting into the rain, she tried, sobbing, to stomp it, to crush it, to destroy the last few minutes.

She couldn't.

In fact, she stood in the street, in the rain, for so long, crying and screaming, that when the cloth came around and pressed to her face she didn't have it in her to save herself.

----------

Sanji awoke the next morning, a Sunday, relieved he had done all necessary shopping the day before and wouldn't have to worry about leaving the restaurant for any reason.

But first, a smoke.

As he lifted the lighter to his cigarette, the body beside him shifted, snoring loudly, and he lowered it almost guiltily.

Last night…he had "proposed" to Mariasol…After he had seen Nami's tears as she screamed and cried that she wouldn't be the third wheel, the stake to drive them apart…it had started an influx of emotions that only feeling needed and loved could fix.

Obviously, he felt more than guilty.

_This is ironic,_ he thought as he pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his closet, pulling out his uniform: a simple white coat and black trousers. On the coat's collar was the restaurant's emblem: a tangerine and waves, sewn in red thread. They were two of the only things he felt he was able to bring along from his old life as a member of the Straw Hats Crew.

Of course he could've asked Nami to come with him…or he could've stayed in the first place. But that had seemed stupid at the time. Really! Nami wanting to tag along with him, helping him live out his dream.

_I should have done it, though,_ he thought, writing a note for Mariasol.

_Mari-chan---_

_Ohayo! I hope you've slept well. I'm at the restaurant, and since it's your day off (I think?), feel free whether to come or not._

_Sanji_

----------

As he made his way down the street, avoiding children playing, and giving elderly women and mothers a "Hello" or "Good Morning" he felt that if it wasn't for last night's episode he would've been the happiest man on earth.

His serene mood was crushed, however, the minute he saw the scene outside the doors of his restaurant.

He pushed those in his way away, making his way slowly to the doors. Reaching the front, he saw his rather hassled manager looking from person to person nervously. When he spotted Sanji, he mouthed an "Oi!" and pushed his way through to him.

Upon reaching him, he said in a rushed voice, "There's a group of customers inside, but there are a few in particular making trouble. One's totally exhausting our supplies and doesn't seem to have the intentions of paying! There are problems because of him everywhere. Not to mention—'' he lowered his head slightly and shifted his eyes "—he's looking for you. In a rather obnoxious voice, I might add. And his friend is so creepy! The stare he gives us seems to be life threatening, and the fact he has swords—three, actually—doesn't help that fact."

Those can only be one group, Sanji thought grimly, pushing himself away from his manager and marching into the restaurant, determination setting in with each step… Until he reached the table.

Sure enough, there at the table sat the crew he remembered only too well: Chopper and Usopp, fighting over a plate, Franky demanding cola and eating a plate of sea shrimp noodles he just _knew _were expensive. Robin was sipping an iced tea rather calmly, seemingly oblivious to the childishness of her crew mates around her, and reading a book. Zoro just sat back, feet on the table, swords across his lap, glaring at all in his way. And there, in all of his annoying splendor, was Captain Luffy, grabbing plate after plate of food, shoveling it into his mouth at amazing speeds. Sanji could almost see Beli with wings, flying away.

He shook his head, smirking. He sounded just like Nami, stressing out over money.

_Nami_. Where was she anyway?

He searched the table and crowd surrounding them. Orange hair? No.

Shouldn't she be with her own crew?

"OI!" he shouted, coming to a rest directly in front of the table. "Hey idiots!"

Heads around the restaurant swirled to him. Insulted customers and workers alike glared at him while the offending group merely looked at him in slight surprise. Obviously, said offending group were the Straw Hats whom were more then used to Sanji's language.

"The _Mikan Nakama_ is now closed," he droned. "Unless you are part of this table here," he tapped the table with his foot, "Leave. Now."

The restaurant was emptied in a grand total of two minutes, to the satisfaction of a certain blonde chain smoker.

Luffy, obviously, was the first to speak up.

"Hey! Sanji! Nice place you've got here! Food's excellent, 'specially the MEAT! Ooh, speaking of that…" Luffy beamed through a mouthful, signature hat crooked, and shoved another plate in his mouth.

"I have also missed Cook-san's food, Luffy-san," Robin said with a mysterious smile.

"If it isn't the ero-cook," Zoro smirked.

"Shove it, Marimo," Sanji growled.

"We're looking for Nami," Usopp piped up. "Have you seen her? She was going out—on the island, obviously—last we heard."

"It's important we find her," Franky said casually, taking a swing of cola.

"We looked all over," said Chopper. "Then we remembered that you live on the island! We thought we could see if you knew anything."

"So you all paid me a visit?" Sanji asked. The sarcasm and steel was evident in his voice.

"Yeah!" Luffy swallowed a large fish, pulling out a skeleton before smiling.

"You've seen her, right?"

Sanji lit a cigarette, inhaled, and blew out smoke.

"Yeah," he finally drew out.

"Hrm," Robin said. If Sanji had been really paying attention, he would've noticed the lack of enthusiasm, or "thinking" her voice usually held when discovering something.

"Would've she have told _us_?"

"We haven't been in town that long, but still…"

"When did you see her?" Zoro's question cut quickly to the chase.

Sanji inhaled again. Stupid addiction. "…Last night. Why? And why are you so concerned finding her? Don't you know where she is?"

They all looked slightly uncomfortable.

"No."

Sanji turned to the source of the voice, which turned out to be a tall and muscular-looking man. His tanned skin was in contrast with his light hair, reminding him of Nojiko. Arms crossed, the stranger stared down Sanji. Sanji stared right back, unconcerned.

"This is Dabelle," Zoro said off handedly. "He's out new cook."

"Hey," Sanji said shortly, unexplained anger quickly rising up inside him. He turned back to the crew. "Now what were you saying about finding Nami? Didn't she come back last night? And _why_ are you all so worried about finding her?"

Luffy finally spoke up. His hat shaded his eyes. "She never came back last night, and somebody is trying to kill her."

----------

**A/N**: Well, I hope I've kept it clean enough for all of you. Sanji's language and Zoro's naughty tongue are pretty common in the manga and anime, so I'm trying to keep in character. Sorry if the rest of the crew seems unnatural. I'll try to improve on them. x 

Like I said at the beginning, there will not be an update for about three weeks.

VirgoMaiden ♡


	6. When Past Meets Present

**A/N:** OKAY! I have written, re-written, and re-written what I've re-written. Now, I'm able to post. YAY ME. (forced happiness, said in dead monotone)

Oh, yeah—to all of you who have read my one-turned-multi, _A Snowball's Chance_, it will be taken seriously AFTER _AMtHGF_ is done, 'kay? Thanks for the understanding.

ONE more thing: I hope this chapter gives some complexity to some of the characters…mainly a blonde who is currently engaged to a certain cook. How she met said cook? Yeah, it's here (gives evil smile).

**Disclaimer:** NO, I don't own One Piece and I never will!!! (runs away sobbing)

----------

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

**Chapter Six**

----------

Sanji choked on his cigarette and began a loud coughing fit. He pounded his chest for a minute before regaining his calm composure.

"Somebody wants—'' he coughed again, "—to _kill_ her? Why?"

Zoro shrugged. "We don't know why," he said with an edge of impatience to his voice, "But we have a feeling that it has to do with Luffy, because Buggy—''

"Wait wait wait," Sanji interrupted, hands up in a halting motion. "You mean 'Buggy' as in 'Buggy the homicidal clown-pirate' Buggy?"

"No duh, dipstick," Zoro muttered.

Sanji shot him a look and took another drag. "So what about Buggy?"

Luffy cracked a smile. "I kicked his butt a while back and stole his map to the Grand Line. This was from before we even knew Usopp, and a little while after I met Zoro. Obviously, the idiot's never gotten over it."

Sanji rubbed his temples. "Did she have any idea about him?"

Robin spoke up. "I sent her a note. It should have arrived when she did. It warned her that he was on the island."

_That's strange…_he thought. _Wouldn't she have told me about it?_

"Then why…" he began slowly, voicing his thoughts, but was cut off abruptly by the front doors banging open to reveal a blue-eyed blonde he happened to be engaged to.

"Sanji-kun!"

Sanji winced visibly, and he looked around desperately for a place to hide. His cigarette almost split in half from the pressure his teeth gave it. Mariasol! Here! In the restaurant! With his old crew sitting in front of him! This wasn't going to be pretty…

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh…_ "Hai, Mari-chan?" he called out, voice cracking. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the immediate interest of the crew as pairs of eyebrows flew up and eyes widened. Well, all except Robin... Why was she unsurprised?

Mariasol came up to him, heels clacking on the hard ground, and looped her arm in his. He wished to be smited by some heavenly being, including Enel, when he saw the looks they gave him.

"Who are they?" she asked, the bitterness and steel evident in her tone. It echoed off the walls, and he saw each surprised face slowly become clouded with dislike, disappointment, or (in Luffy's case) pure oblivion.

"They're—''

"We're people who you don't need to know," cut in Usopp, crossing his arms, ring now evident on his finger. "We've done things you couldn't dream of even in your nightmares."

"Oh, really?" Mariasol's glare intensified, and she pulled Sanji closer to her. Meanwhile, the blonde cook was staring at Usopp in complete disbelief. Was the cowardly Usopp actually arguing with someone who clearly didn't like him? Was he being…defiant? The thought briefly entertained him for a moment before Mariasol pursed her lips and turned to Sanji.

"Sanji-kun," she began, "we need to get together sometime today to discuss some plans for…_it,_" she said, glancing briefly at the Straw Hats. "I've contacted a planner, but we'll still need your input on the basics; you know, flowers, location, date, wether the ushers will be wearing for white gloves or not…Oh! And catering! Will the restaurant cater for this? I wonder…Sanji, think that over, would you?"

"Mari-chan, I don't think now's the best time—''

"I want to have it soon, Sanji, you know how impatient I can be," she chatted on. "Just stop by my office around one, okay?"

"Hai, Mari-chan," he said quickly, attempting to push her out the door. "Around one, I understand. I'll see you later, yes. Bye now!"

She balked at the final push and turned quickly to an unsurprising Sanji. Then, in front of a wide-eyed crew, kissed him and crushed his cigarette beneath her heel. And so, leaving as suddenly as she had come, Sanji found himself in the company of some very curious pirates…

---------------------------------------------------------

The ground beneath Nami was hard and wet. Her dress was soaked, she was cold, the heel on her shoe had snapped, her hair was mussed, necklace gone, and there was a scratch on her cheek that stung like none other.

Oh, yes, and her hands were handcuffed together.

_This wins, hands-down, as the biggest mistake I have made in my life,_ she thought bitterly, attempting to sit herself up in a comfortable sitting position. _Really! Coming here beats a years' worth of Arlong services, considering what I've been through in the past week or so. _Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Nami blew her hair out of her face and slumped against the cold stone wall.

Her pity party was soon interrupted by the sound of metal scraping metal, and the heavy wooden door at the opposite side of the room slowly opened a crack, allowing a hooded person to squeeze though, slipping the key out of the lock. He (she didn't notice anything about him proving her assumptions wrong) made his way over to her before stopping in front of her, crossing his arms and looking down at her, shadows hiding his face more than she would have looked.

Enraged, she sat herself up again, glaring venomously at him. "Who the hell are you?" she spat out accusingly.

Without a word, he knelt down to her eye level before pushing his hood away. Her almost stopped.

"_Dabelle?"_

If Nami's mouth had been open any wider, a fly could've flown in, no problem. Her eyebrows had disappeared completely into her hair, and her shoulders slumped dramatically from shock. "Dabelle? What are you--? Here--? But I mean… It was _you_?!" Then, as quickly as she had given in to shock, her face instantly clouded over, and disgust was evident. Her eyes were narrowed, and it was a lucky thing for him that the handcuffs were so strong, because if they weren't, they would've definitely snapped.

"It wasn't you, wasn't it, Dabelle?" she asked. "This was your plan? Kidnapping me? Drugging me? Or were you just a spy, betraying us every second you were around?"

Dabelle chucked.

"Yes, and no."

Nami's face went sour again. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, I'm a spy. But I wasn't the one who drugged you. This grand plan of imprisoning you and punishing you for some 'unknown deed' wasn't mine. My boss, however—'' he leaned down to Nami's face at that point, face unreadable, "—does."

"How long have you been working for him?"

"Since the day you met me."

Nami stiffened at this. That had been so long ago…Three years, if she remembered correctly. So, for three years, he had been spying on them, relaying what they did to a mystery boss? How could she not have noticed? What was wrong with her lately?

"Who is it that you're working for?" she asked shortly, getting to the point. "I know that Buggy's involved in this; but there's someone else, isn't there? Someone…we're not used to."

Dabelle smiled quickly again.

"That, Nami, is for me to know and for you to find out."

"What kind of answer is that, dumbass?" Nami fired back.

"One where my employer's identity will remain secret for a bit longer," he answered back cryptically.

"Why does your employer choose to be anonymous?" she challenged, eyebrow raised.

"He is…like that," Dabelle said simply. "He wishes, at the moment, for the revelation of who he is to be shocking, astonishing…one that would leave you speechless. He wants to be the one with the honors."

"So this is bound to be oscar-worthy?" Nami asked casually.

Dabelle shrugged.

"Answer me this, though," she said slowly. "How do I know for sure that you're not the psycho behind this? You could be making all of this 'employer' crap up."

"Now what could I possibly have against you?" he asked, feigning innocence. "But…" he added slowly, "you have cheated someone else. Apparently, you really betrayed them, from what I've heard. Really, Nami," he said, faking shock, "what kind of things have you done before that could involve this kind of treatment?"

Nami looked at Dabelle, exasperated.

"Dabelle," she started, "do you know how many people I've cheated in the last month?I certainly don't remember something that happened even longer ago…possibly. But even then, how do you expect me to narrow it down with what you've told me? What con could possibly need me dolled up in chains?" she rattled her handcuffs to emphasize her point then.

Dabelle shrugged and rose to his feet. "Figure it out," he said offhandedly before making his way out of the cell, door creaking horribly behind him.

Nami made a childish face at the door for a few minutes before getting serious.

_Hookay, Nami, think. Who have you conned that would have the connections, resources, and actual drive—insert 'horrible misdeed here'—to pull this stunt off?_

_Well, there's Ben, Fred, Tom, Sam, Haru, Guillemere, Victor, Desdmond, Franz…_

---------------------------------------------------------

Mariasol sipped her tea under the shade of the umbrella-table, admiring the ring she had picked Sanji to give her.

She smiled, and she would have looked lovely, were it not for the disturbinggleam in her eyes. The gleam that gave an almost supernatural appearance.

She was never like this, of course. She had always been a pleasant child when she was younger, and was still a pleasant person when she had met Sanji. What had seemed to be an unjustified dislike of…_Nami…_however, had actually good reason behind it.

That red-headed…_woman_…was out to destroy the happiness she had built up so long with Sanji.

She remembered when she had first met him; coincidentally, it was also his first day on the island and (unbeknownst to her) the day her had left the Straw Hat Pirates.

_It was sunny, _she thought, gazing off dreamily…

—**Flashback**—

_Mariasol shifted the heavy bag in her arms, weaving her way through the crowds Old Market usually brought, avoiding the occasional food item that would ruin her new shoes. She turned the street-corner and met head-on with a group of running young boys, almost causing her to fall._

"_Almost" being the key word there._

_Instead, she landed (rather neatly, she noticed) in the arms of a tall blonde man smoking a cigarette. Even though he looked about her age, he looked to be a good head taller than her, and gave an almost comical look as he looked down at her curiously._

"_Are you all right, miss?" he asked, righting her and picking up the few pieces of fruit that had fallen from her bag and miraculously not gotten trodden on. _

_For Mariasol, everything in the world—except them—stopped moving._

_Mystery Man placed the fruits carefully in her bag, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. __Beautiful…__she thought, using all of her will power not to gape like a child._

"_I'm Sanji, by the way," he offered, putting his hand forward, still smiling._

"_M-Mariasol," she said shakily, adjusting her bag so she could shake his hand. He had a rather strong and comforting grip, she noticed, stumbling back slightly, still staring in wonder at the divinity that had appeared in front of her. "Are you a tourist?" she asked breathlessly._

_The church chorus began and the ray of heavenly light fell upon him as her prayers were answered and he answered "No."_

"_I actually came today," he explained, looking around at the crowd that had suddenly decided to move despite her wishes, eye squinted in the sudden bright light. "I'm…opening up a restaurant near here. Over there, actually," he said, pointing a bit behind him._

_Mariasol's eyebrows went up as she suddenly understood what and where he was talking about. "You mean the old Brio?" she asked._

_Sanji chuckled. "I think so... I'm looking for help, actually. Not many; just enough to help me get the place running. Do you anyone who would be willing to help?"_

"_I may not know any __cooks__, if that's what you mean," she said slowly, "but I think __I __can help you.."_

—**End Flashback**—

Mariasol smiled absently, playing with the diamond on the ring, as fond memories began to flood her mind. A week later, they had found a decent enough sous-chef and his accomplices. And a hostess. Which, obviously, was her.

It was a year after their original meeting when she had finally asked him out. It was possibly one of the happiest moments of her life when he had said "Yes." So, for the following three years, they had managed to balance a professional and personal life with the other, little fights, and lots of romance.

However…a few days ago, on their way to their anniversary dinner—their _anniversary_ dinner!—Sanji had spotted a familiar figure leaning over the railing overlooking the ocean.

When she saw how wide he had smiled when he had seen her…how animated he was when he talked to each other about their…group…she regretted not pushing the red head over the railing after immediately seeing his reaction to seeing her.

It was also then she knew she would have to fight for what was rightfully hers:

Sanji's heart.

---------------------------------------------------------

Luffy sat on the bed in Nami and Robin's bedroom, watching Franky and Usopp pace around the room. It was quiet out, and only the sound of ticking from a nearby clock could be heard. Zoro stood near the doorway, head bowed in thought, swords propped neatly next to him. Chopper was sitting in Robin's lap, his bare head being stroked by her hands. It was obvious that the hamster wheel in his head was turning with great speed.

_I want a hamster,_ Luffy thought to himself, perking slightly. _A brown one. With white spots. I'd name him 'Furfy.' Maybe I could convince Usopp to make him a straw hat…_ And so, Luffy's tragically short attention span was then drawn to the appeal that his brand new nonexistent pet hamster held, while the predicament of a certain navigator vanished.

Somebody knocked on the door everybody in the room jumped. Zoro, trying hard to ignore his knocking knees and appear intimidating, pulled his bandana over his head, giving his eyes a creepy appearance. After arranging his swords so that they would be in plain view of whoever was on the other side of the door, he cracked it open.

"Yes?" he growled.

"It's me, Dabelle," Luffy heard. "Quit the act, I can see your hands shaking."

Letting out an exasperated breath, Zoro opened the door wider, allowing Dabelle's wide shoulders to squeeze through.

"Thanks, Bushido," Dabelle said, dropping the bag he had been carrying on the floor. Luffy heard the clatter of silverware, and immediately deducted that, for some odd macho-man comfort, he had gone back to the ship for his precious knives. His eyes were then drawn to Dabelle rummaging around in his pocket before shortly holding out a silver chain with specks of what looked like jade. The clasp might've been broken, but it was evident what Dabelle was holding was a bracelet.

"Wow!" Usopp exclaimed, getting closer for a better look. "It's an actual _Cosette_! Look at this craftsmanship…!" seeing, however, the looks the crew was now giving him, he stood straighter, cleared his throat, and shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Kaya…has a thing for…this kind of stuff, and she…she told me about…it"

"Riiiight," Chopper said sarcastically, obviously unconvinced, and the only one to voice what every other Straw Hat was thinking.

"I will _eat you_," Usopp snarled, arms outstretched, glaring at the reindeer with such a ferocity that it caused him to hide behind the little protection offered by Robin's hands.

"Anyways," said Dabelle in a tone that clearly defined 'moving on,' "Is this anyone's? Robin? I found it outside the door." He tossed it to her.

Robin examined it closely, turning it over in her hands. "No," she said slowly, "But it looks like something Nami might have. Or want. Remember? There are things resembling this circled in hr catalogs."

"Oh!" Zoro said suddenly, head popping up. "I remember these! When I went out shopping with her—not in that way, baka," he added quickly, seeing the skeptical looks on his crew mates'' faces, "the ero-cook was gone. But when Nami would drag me out shopping to hold her bags or whatever, she'd usually drag me to a jewelry store or whatever and spend _eternity_ looking at…stuff like this. I think Usopp's right; it's a Cosette. It should be expensive, too; does it have the swirly-thing near the clasp?" he asked, directing the last part at the resident sharpshooter.

Usopp nodded. "Yeah," he said, "Right where everyone says it is."

"Really?" Zoro asked incredulously. "I thought it was just a shoppers' myth."

"No, it's the real deal. Kaya told me."

The conversation stopped there when Dabelle coughed, trying to intervene. "If you girls are done discussing your sparkly fantasies," he said, "we have something important to focus on. Franky, if you will."

Franky coughed twice into his fist and stepped forward. "The bracelet is Nami's!" he cried dramatically, rising his arm upward as if declaring war.

"Yosh!" shouted Luffy, now distracted from his thoughts of his pretend hamster. "But why would the clasp be broken? Nami takes insanely good care of her stuff. Remember when she almost killed us for breathing on her maps?"

"I try not to think about it often," Chopper said shakily. "Too many frightening things—horrible, horrible things—happened."

"If I may?" Robin asked. "Didn't you also touch the maps? By running around and screaming with them on deck?"

Luffy crossed his arms defiantly. _Maybe…_ "Pah! _No!_ We're not that…okay, so we night be that stupid," he relented, "But come _on_! She should've at least given us a warning!"

"She did," Franky muttered. "With lots of emphasizing, pointing, shouting, hitting, diagrams, and fire-breathing."

_Oh yeah… _"Doesn't matter," Luffy said, waving his arm, dismissing the topic from further discussion.

"Anyways," Robin said, getting back on subject, "why would it be broken? And why would it be put outside of the door when she wasn't here?"

"Well, _I _don't know," Luffy said, looking cross and slightly clueless.

"Then hear me out…" she said carefully.

---------------------------------------------------------

The chains on Nami's wrists were cutting into her skin and her arms were sore from being behind her back for so long. Her tights had runs and holes aplenty, with the occasional scrape on her legs. She had been able to shift into a new position, though. It was now in the corner furthest from the door, and she had pulled herself up to sit on her knees. While it was true that they were slowly getting sore, it was better than a soaking wet butt. Not to mention, it was also easier to get up this way, should the need become necessary.

It was quiet in the cell she was in, the only sound being her labored breathing. The state of the cell was in deep contrast to the state her mind was in, which was complete chaos. If the frenzy had been animated, there was no doubt in her mind that there was a half-dozen mini-Namis running around crazily, opening file cabinet after file cabinet and adding name after name to a rapid growing list, closely titled _Jerks I've Offended in the Last Five Years._

_Let's see here,_ she thought. _Gary? Yes, I think there was a half-million involved. Carson? No, I only stole his wallet and license. It was pretty hard convincing that cop I was a ferryman._

"_Man" being the keyword here,_ she thought chuckling. _That was before I met Luffy, wasn't it? Good times, good times…_

Her trip down memory lane was abruptly put to an end as the sound of voices wafted down the hall. Instantly intrigued, Nami's head—and ears—perked up, cursed her distance from the door, and slowly made her way forward.

"…Much longer do you think…here?"

The voice could only be Buggy's; it had the shrill edge, sound of nervous laughter, and underlying tone of possible hysteria to it.

"Not longer…crew…letter soon."

The second one, however, did pose more of a question as to who it could be. Too many of the people she had conned had voices identical to that; low, husky, relaxed…but clearly articulate, as if the speaker had well-to-do upbringing.

_That still takes a few off my list, though, _she thought, mentally crossing a few names off the list. _But still, not a hint…_

"—Ransom involved?

This was Buggy again and her heart couldn't help but beat twice as fast with the promise of money. Her eyes, however, couldn't help but roll, depressed at his constant fixation on money.

"Sorry…disappoint, friend…little suffering will be more than enough."

So her _being_ in this dump was more than enough? Oh, Goody…

_Well, what did you expect, Nami? _A voice chided mentally. _The chains and cell aren't just for appearances, Nami! Or grand ol' tradition, or for old time's sake. Really, you ditz! He means business!_

"When will they come?"

"Tomorrow, my friend."

The last parts were crystal clear to Nami. The crew was—hopefully—coming tomorrow? Then, adding a day and a half (they knew how to drag on a fight) to her sentence, she roughly guessed that she should be out in about two days…

"…planned…them…?"

Instinctively, Nami's just about collided with the door in an attempt to hear what "Husky" was going to say to that. She temporarily stopped breathing due to the apprehension, and chewed her lip. What were they going to do to them?

"Sorry…liberty to say…"

Nami groaned. Even with his own partner he was so secretive? He probably knew who was on the other side of the doors he was walking by so casually.

Almost hesitantly, Nami pressed her ear to the door even harder in an attempt to hear more, but was rewarded with only the low murmur of voices disappearing down the hall.

Defeated, Nami slumped against the wall next to the door, head bowed. Try as she could, she was slowly more and more depressed at her defeat. This man…knew what he was doing, and would not fail in his "getting even" with her. He wasn't sidetracked as easily as, say, his partner, and that only raised his chances. It seemed almost that, by whatever means necessary, he would win. No matter the stakes.

_The problem is,_ she thought, _if I could just __**remember**__ who he is. Then I might have some chance of identifying some sort of weakness…Anything could be useful at this point, dammit! Well, almost anything…_

Nami closed her eyes, worn out by the day's events so far. She breathed deeply, in and out, in and out. It was a small trick Robin had taught her when she was—once again—chasing after Luffy. Slowly, the area around her began to vanish slowly until she was sitting, all alone, in a black room.

All alone…

Nami squeezed her eyes tighter, concentrating very hard not to think of a gun shot. Of screams. Of a woman falling to the ground. Or of the cackling laughter of _him_. Arlong. That one _thing_ in the world that had severed her from the outside world and her emotions, causing her to need and want nobody.

That is, until _he _came.

Sanji.

One of the first people, besides Genzo and Bellemere and Luffy, who knew how to give unconditionally, without expecting anything of the sort in return. At first she had been wary of him. She pushed him away, emotionally and physically. She openly used him in an attempt not to get rid of him and his attraction, but to also show what she really was.

"_Marry her! __**Forget **__about me! I'd just hurt you!"_

A user.

So, with visions of a smiling Sanji dancing before her eyes, she pulled up her knees and cried for the second time in twenty-four hours.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sanji turned the key in the lock, tested the door, and pocketed the key in one smooth movement. He had planned—_had_ being the key word here—for today to be a nice, chaotic business day, made for forgetting kisses and broken bracelets. Instead, though, he saw the old crew he had left, the guy who replaced him, found out Nami—who he was trying to forget—was missing with a homicidal maniac on the loose, and had had lunch with Mariasol and the wedding planner.

It was times like these he questioned why he even _had_ the restaurant.

The streetlights reflected in puddles be splashed and he kept his head down, trying to forget how beautiful it had been last night when he had been out with Nami.

Kissing Nami…it was a complete mistake, but it had felt _so right. _He _liked _it when she eagerly participated. Not like a kiss between friends on the cheek on Christmases or his birthday…He almost couldn't believe that it was almost like she wanted it as much as him…

And then she ran away.

It was her stupid conscious. Or her unusual sense of justice and morals…Of what she should or shouldn't do. Or her annoying complex about happiness.

Well, whatever it was, it damn annoying and had caused her to run into the arms of a kidnapper.

He was so wrapped up in his dissection of Nami's actions that he didn't notice he was being watched.

Until, of course, when the person watching him stepped out of an alleyway behind him.

This Sanji couldn't ignore. He instantly stopped and looked up, feeling the prickle of someone else's eyes on his back. His back stiffened and his legs became lucid. What seemed to be a shiver to an outsider was actually his preparation for battle. He checked behind him and his eyes were immediately drawn to the offender.

He was covered in shadow, except for an arm lightly decorated in scars and tattoos. His arms were at the hilt of what Sanji immediately recognized as a sword hanging by his side.

_What the…?_ He thought before becoming interrupted by the offender suddenly rushing forward, reaching obviously at his weapon of choice.

The long-dormant fighting instinct within Sanji found him drawing his hands out of his pockets and tapping his shoes on the ground.

What happened next occurred quickly, almost too quickly for the human eye to process: Sanji, leaning instinctively, quickly hit the ground, sweeping his legs around, attempting to catch the offender in the chest. However, curiously, the stranger had somehow anticipated this and, with incredible timing, had leapt back at the last second, drawing his sword completely.

Sanji was back on his feet in seconds. He glared at the man, almost questioning what authority he had, before striking for his chest once more. The attacker then, using the flat side of his blade, stopped Sanji's momentum completely, causing the two to meet head-on.

"You still can't beat me."

Sanji's head reeled back in surprise, instantly confused. _What?_ Who _was _this? Comparing him to…wait…

Zoro?

"Marimo?" he growled.

"Ero-cook," Zoro retaliated.

"What the hell?!" Sanji yelled. "Why did you randomly attack me like that? Whatever happened to your fighting standards?"

"Surprisingly, when I'm around you, they go away, as if by magic…" Zoro mused. It would have been comical, too, if it weren't for the fact that he (Sanji) was being insulted at the moment.

"So, finally grown a sense of humor, then?" he challenged.

Zoro shrugged before pulling his sword back from Sanji's foot and sheathing it. "A lot can happen in four years," he said cryptically. "Not that _you'd_ know anything about that, though."

Zoro turned his back on Sanji then and began going down the street, the opposite way Sanji had been going a few minutes earlier. "Come on, ero-cook," he called. "The others are waiting for us."

Sanji hesitated, then followed. No matter how awkward this was bound to be, it would be important.

After all, it had to do with saving Nami.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey all! This chapter is finally written and posted, and this chapter is finally over with! I hope that I've shed some light on the Sanji-Nami-Mariasol triangle, not to mention updated you on the new situation out dear navigator is in! (oh, yes, all of you Mariasol-haters will be pleased to know that there's some drama between her and Sanji in the next chapter… v ) Just a few parting words: It will be a while for the next chapter, because I'm starting school soon, so I'm not making promises or evan a general guess, because you all know how off the _last_ one I made.


	7. Fights, Flashbacks, and Findings

**A/N**: Chapter 7 is here! I want to thank you all for your patience! And support! I now know a few things that I didn't at the beginning of this hiatus; people like Sanji and Nami kissing. Well, I have about two or three scheduled. But I think that's all. So… here you go! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I can't think of anything witty to say, so I'll go with the basics:

YOU READERS. ME POOR AUTHOR WHO OWNS NOTHING. (Oh, wait, that was pretty decent_ -skips off into the sunset-_)

-----------------

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

**Chapter 7**

The hotel room where the Straw Hats, old and new alike, met was much more quiet than the times with the crew Sanji remembered. Even Luffy, king of chaos, was a bit more serious than usual. Nothing could be said for Robin and Franky, however, considering they were the ones who knew how to keep their cool. Dabelle, though…Sanji couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about his presence…the way he displayed his attitude at the "Nami being kidnapped" incident. Was it the fact he was too calm…"

"We got something from the kidnapper today."

The words that came from Luffy's mouth crashed Sanji's train of thought as, immediately, all eyes flew to Luffy who was now standing up, holding an envelope between his index and middle fingers. Even calm and collected Robin looked eager to tear into it; her eyes were wide, and her body was leaned forward.

"What does it say?" Usopp called out, eyeing the envelope warily, as if it might explode.

Luffy pulled out a note. "It says that Nami's fine, for now, and that we're to meet them at the center of the city tomorrow at six in the afternoon. No earlier, because they'll know and want her to be 'alive for when we come.'"

All the heat left Sanji's body at that moment.

Luffy looked up then. "I know that it's a bit to planned for us, but it's all we got at the moment, and I think we should play by their rules for the moment."

Robin rubbed her eyes. She looked drained. "We can figure something out," she said, her voice hoarse and muffled by her hand. "We always do."

"Sanji," Luffy said suddenly, "do you know where the center of the city is?"

Sanji found himself nodding. "Yeah, he said, "but considering that it's a fountain, we'll have a bit of trouble getting to them."

"I can find something to help us," said Robin, looking up. "And I'm sure Chopper will help me, eh, Chopper?"

Chopper looked up from his position on Nami's bed. "Hai, Robin-chan!" he said, smiling.

"So we're all in this?" Luffy asked, looking around at everyone, as if he was expecting someone to object.

_Maybe he is, _Sanji thought, remaining silent. However, he quickly banished that thought to the corners of his mind. _No. Of course not._

"Looks that way," Franky said, crossing his arms.

"Are you in this, Sanji?" Zoro looked at Sanji, clearly pretending he didn't care.

Sanji smiled, the first in a long time.

"I'm surprised you even had to ask," he said, lighting a cigarette.

It had been four years since he had been one of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Four years. But he was learning how to fit in again.

-----------------

The room, after Sanji had left and Dabelle had gone back to the ship, was filled only with the sound of pen scratching paper.

Robin, hunched in corner of the room, was writing with almost demonic speed, grabbing paper after paper, writing sentences and crossing out paragraphs, adding some new ones, some notes, drawing arrows at random intervals…

For once, Luffy wasn't interested.

Zoro snorted and continued sharpening the blade of one of his swords, making a slow but gratifying sound out of it.

"Does anyone know why Sanji knows where Nami was last night?" The words left his mouth without even him knowing it, realizing he had even spoken after the crew looked at him strangely.

He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, busying himself with his sharpening. "Just curious. I mean, it's odd that not only does Sanji know where she was last night, but he avoided the topic like the plague. It's…weird."

Robin looked back down to her paper. "Didn't I tell you all?" she asked. "She went out to dinner with Sanji and his fiancée last night."

Usopp's shock launched a pebble through the glassed-in door leading to the usually scenic patio.

"_What?!"_

Robin looked at Usopp, unabashed. "Yes. Yesterday, after she lectured all of you? He asked her when she was downstairs getting coffee."

"Then why didn't she tell him that we were here?" Chopper asked. "Or vice versa?"

Franky stroked his chin thoughtfully, looking slightly comical.

"She probably remembered how he left," he said wisely. "Remember? She cried, we were taken off guard and stung… I'll bet that she didn't want a repetition of that."

Zoro shot a knowing look at Luffy.

"She tries to hide it," Franky continued, "but not only has she not gotten over it, but she doesn't want to see us hurt as well. She can be a real softy sometimes, circumstances permitting."

"And yet we're welcoming the ero-cook back with open arms," Zoro muttered.

"Hey!" Luffy interjected. "We can't help it. Besides, if he does hurt her, we can always kill him after we save her!"

Zoro smiled distantly. "Yeah…" he said dreamily, and began sharpening his blade again, visions of glorious, victorious fights dancing in his head.

-----------------

A few hours later, Robin bid the crew good night, showered, and was snug in bed, a brand new history book in her hands, lamp alight beside her.

She shivered, turning the page. She had never admitted it before (and didn't plan to in the future), but she hated the quiet the night brought. Even with Nami next to her, breathing slowly and steadily at night across the room from her, she felt terribly small in the dark. It always reminded her of the years when she was alone, frightened, unwanted… With everyone asleep, he ears almost rang, missing the noise that the boys offered. The noise was the primary reason she positioned herself just so on the deck. And that was also why the noise didn't bother her the way it bothered Nami. Noise gave her something to rely on; to know that there would always be at least one noisy buffoon near her (which would soon multiply into two, then four, then six…). One enraged navigator also worked, but not as well, and with silence on the other end.

This wasn't what she preferred in the least.

She sighed and closed her forgotten book. Then, opening the bedside table, she took out her earlier papers and uncapped her pen.

She needed to finish this work.

-----------------

Dabelle walked down the empty streets, head down and hands in his pockets. His boots made an empty sound, splashing in the various puddles made by the storms that "saw" Nami and Sanji's "date."

He didn't hear anything, though, as his mind was miles away.

He had had a bad feeling about this job from the minute the man in the professionally-cut suit had dropped by his apartment with an offer he simply couldn't refuse, as he had been on his last 1,000 Beli.

But Betting close to the crew… Gaining their trust… Lie after lie building up, one after another.

Why didn't anyone ever think about how the middle man felt? Really, he was the one who _knew _these people. He was the one they had gradually begun to call their friend. And the one who had learned, over time in hushed tones what the "traitor" Sanji had done all of those years ago.

_They're too trusting, _he thought. _With Sanji…and me… I can tell that this isn't going to end well…_

He really shouldn't have taken this job.

-----------------

Robin and Chopper made it to the library early. They had found the building with no problems, considering it was one of the oldest around. It was hardly different in the inside, the dust irritating Chopper's allergies; however, there was a fan inside, giving little comfort to the regular summer heat.

"Look in old books," Robin told Chopper. "If there's anything about the fountain, it'll be in old documents. Possibly blueprints," She added. She began to walk towards the back, away from Chopper. "I'll be with the books, if that's alright with you," she called out.

"Hai, Robin-chan!" Chopper sang behind her. "I'll find you if there's anything!"

Robin nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see it, and walked into the high towers of books.

-----------------

About the same time Robin and Chopper were well into their search, Sanji opened the door to Mariasol's office.

"I'll be leaving early tonight."

Mariasol looked up at Sanji in surprise. "Why?" she asked. "Sanji…you never leave early. Ever. But now… What's up with you lately? Yesterday, you closed it completely in the middle of breakfast rush! Why are you doing this? I know it was because they were your old 'friends,' but you've always been so responsible when it came down to it! And that woman Nami isn't here, and she's usually the reason you close down! So why?"

Sanji looked at her curiously. "How do you know that Nami-san is…gone?" he asked. His heart pounded unconsciously. Did she know anything?

"I didn't see her when the rest of your old 'crew' was here," she said, tapping documents together, acting professional.

"Oh…" he said quietly, reflecting his thoughts perfectly.

"Don't change the subject, now, Sanji. Why are you leaving? More importantly, have you told the sous chef?"

"Yes," he said. "He said that he would be able to handle dinner without me."

"Then…"

"Mari-chan," he said seriously, coming over to her and stroking her hair, "I'm going out with some friends tonight, okay? I…can't really get out of it. You see…they're throwing a party for me."

"Okay…" she said quietly, placing her smaller hand over his larger one. She had, uncertainly, bought his tentative lie. "When will you be back?"

"Late," he said uneasily. "I might also stay over at their place, so…don't worry, okay?"

Mariasol smiled. "Alright," she said quietly.

"I'll be leaving in a few hours or so, okay?" he stated smiling down at her.

"Hai," she muttered, stroking his hand.

"I've got to return to the kitchen. I'll see you later, okay?"

"If you'd stop saying '_okay_,' I'd be fine with it all," she snapped, her eyes flashing. "Instead, you're talking to me as if I was _five_. Do what you're going to do, _okay_?" Mariasol glared at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Mari-chan…"

"Stop it!" she yelled. "We've been together for _three years_, Sanji. We're _engaged_. And lately, you've been tossing it away in favor of a group you deliberately left. I don't want you to have to make a choice between them or me, but I'm beginning to think that that's the only way that you will listen to me!"

"Mari—''

"I'm not in the mood, Sanji," she said flatly, hiding her face in her hands.

Sighing, Sanji removed his hand from the desk, where it had been thrown when she had started screaming at him. He walked slowly to the door, opened it quietly, and looked at Mariasol.

"I'll see you later, Mari-chan," he said before closing the door behind him.

_Damn it all, _she thought desperately. _That woman's ruined __**everything.**_

-----------------

Robin rubbed her temples, tired, and looked at her watch. Three forty-one. She was meeting the Straw Hats at four-twenty and they all had to be at this…fountain…by six. And she had hardly any information about the place! Although she didn't want to admit it, she was getting irritated, and patience had always been one of her strong points. _All I know about it is that it was donated by a generous benefactor,_ she thought, exasperated.

Sighing, she picked up yet another dusty tome. It wasn't too thick, but the cover was nearly eaten away. She flipped ahead, careful of the pages, years of experience guiding her.

"Robin!"

She looked up, surprised to see Chopper racing towards her, papers in hoof.

"Robin, look! These papers…they're about the fountain! And look here, at this one! You'll definitely like it." Chopper, in an excited frenzy, shoved the bunch into Robin's unsuspecting arms.

She picked through each one carefully, glancing at the intricate diagrams and rough sketches of an (apparently) large fountain. Until, of course, the "one she'd definitely like" caught her eye.

It was of a mansion…

Robin spread it out in front of her, wiping away the dust Chopper hadn't and pushing the others aside carefully. She traced the lines with her fingers and read the notes, placed sparsely here and there. Then, her eyes widened drastically and she grabbed another, almost placing the two together. Her eyes flickered with apprehension as Chopper watched her piece the two together as she had.

"That's it!"

-----------------

Scenes were running through Nami's head as she sat in solitude, kicking at the wall with her broken heel. Scenes from the past. Scenes she had forgotten. Or, at least, had tried to forget.

-_**Flashback**_-

"_Alexander! Look at the water! Isn't it beautiful?"_

"_Nami, stay away from there! You could drown!"_

"_No, I won't! The ocean likes me! So stop saying such silly thi-__**yings**__!" Nami screeched playfully as her current boyfriend grabbed her around the waist and tossed her around his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes. He spun around wildly for a minute, and she laughed hysterically wile holding onto her hat. "Stoppit, Alex, stoppit! I give up!"_

_Smiling, Alexander let her down on a bench and sat next to her, all the while grinning madly._

"_So, has that taught you a lesson about my authority, you little minx?" he asked playfully, wiggling his face in hers._

"_Hahahahahaha-__**hai**__," she laughed, breathlessly. "Maybe, Alex dear. Or maybe not."_

_Alexander mocked a serious face. "You make these things so difficult, Nami dear. Must you always challenge me?"_

"_Mmmm," she murmured. "Must you always tempt me?"_

_Smiling again, Alexander took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips in a kiss. _

"_That's why we're getting married, aren't we?" he asked, rubbing the diamond fondly. _

"_Hai, hai," she said softly. "That's why…" her eyes were in a far off place, however, with another world at her hands, another voice…_

_Another man that she wanted desperately to forget._

_("Mellorine…")_

-_**End Flashback**_-

Nami smirked and rolled her head onto her shoulders. A month later, she had left with the Straw Hats to pillage another town, and to supposedly find a new rich man to pursue. It had hurt her, but she had still gone. While he was at a business meeting, actually. He had come home…and there was no Nami. Not even a note had been left behind. She hadn't looked back when they were sailing away.

_I was never one to reflect on a forgotten, __**useless **__relationship, _she thought dryly. _And yet… I have the nerve to be here. To have seen him. Really, I must be absolutely __**insane**_Her head met with the wall and her eyes closed.

_Won't be the first time, though, _she thought, chuckling lightly to herself. _I remember Victor. Now that__was a messy ending…_

-_**Flashback**_-

"_Nami, will you marry me?"_

"_No." Nami looked ahead, determined not to look at the man on one knee in front of her, holding an ornate ring box popped open._

"_**What**__?"_

_Victor's outraged face suddenly appeared in front of hers. "Why not?"_

"_Because, Victor, we don't click." Nami stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of her dress. She pushed out of the way of Victor and started out of the park. "It's been fun, but we will never be ready for that."_

"_Then why were we even together in the first place?" he yelled after her, standing now, his arms outstretched._

"_Simple, __**darling**__." She called back. "Your money has appeal."_

-_**Flashback**_-

Like so many others before and after him, she never saw him again.

That, she realized, was before she had met Luffy and had still been collecting money for the safety of Cocoyashi. She had never intended for their relationship to make it far enough to start considering marriage (again, this was before Luffy; she could spend as much time conning someone as she needed), and had repeatedly acted cold and indifferent she acted to his face. She had hoped that it would quickly disinterest him, therefore giving her a chance for an easy escape.

_There was another, too,_ she thought. _One more relationship that stood out from the rest._

Max.

Max, as she reflected, was unusually hard to "catch". Not to mention, he was an utterly hopeless nerd, hence different compared to her usual taste of tall, dark, and unbespectacled men that she dated. Also, the breakup had been mutual; no fight, no disappearance… The "love" had just disappeared.

-_**Flashback**_-

"_Max, pass the salt, would you?"_

"_Hm." Chewing carefully, he handed the shaker to his five-month and clearly distracted Nami._

"_Another thing, Max…"_

"_Yeah?" he swallowed and looked at her, bored; the chandelier reflected off of his thick—yet charming—reading glasses._

"_I think we should break up."_

_Max shrugged, unresponsive to what she had just said. _

"_Me too. What did they say the wine was called again?"_

"_White Star, I think."_

"_Huh."_

"…_Yeah."_

-_**Flashback**_-

Nami smirked. Their relationship had lasted five months, one before she had met Alexander, and two after Sanji had left.

_The blonde bastard gave me __**standards**_she thought, sighing deeply and closing her eyes, willing sleep, fitful or not, to come.

-----------------

Sanji tore down the street, frantically checking his watch as he headed towards the hotel the crew was meeting at and Nami had been staying at.

_I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm-__**PEDESTRIAN**_Sanji leaped to the side as a farmer leaving the market rolled his cart down the street. He barely heard the faint "Watch it!" as he turned a sharp corner.

_Can't I ever get a break? _He thought desperately. _I'm trying to fix things with them, not ruin it completely! _He leaped neatly over a barrel of cider and continued on, the roof of the hotel now in sight. _And, for the_ _record, being late for a rescue mission isn't exactly what I need! _Arms outstretched, he ran through the door and dashed through the lobby. If you had blinked, you would have missed the flash of yellow and black.

He was up the staircase and down the hall just as quick, flying by the occasional couple and family. He made a sharp corner, the flowered wallpaper blurring, before skidding to a stop at the end of the hall almost comically.

Quickly dusting himself off and brushing his bangs in front of his eye, he took a deep breath in order to slow his rapidly beating heart. Then he knocked three times, professionally, and stood back from the door. Excellent timing, too, because half a second later it was thrown open to reveal a grinning Luffy and a sulking Zoro.

"Hi Sanji!" said Luffy, grinning madly, his smile threatening to split his face in two despite the circumstances they were meeting in. "We were just talking about you!"

"No need to give him the details," Zoro muttered. Then, to Sanji, he said, "About time you got here, baka."

Sanji shrugged, acting as if he hadn't spent the past few minutes tearing down streets and through hallways. "So it took longer than I thought it would to close down the restaurant. So what? I'm here, aren't I?" he pushed past a Zoro whom was now muttering what was probably reasons why he wouldn't make it.

"Cook-san!" Robin, seated on the couch, began shuffling papers together as he entered the room. "We were just going over some things. Mostly about the plan."

"The plan?" he echoed.

"Yes—we have decided to put the brute force—which is entering the center—to you, Luffy, and Zoro. I don't believe Chopper will be able to reach part of it because it is underwater, and you and Zoro will be able to do the job quickly. Luffy will be able to handle the rest, I'm sure. However, after we get 'in,' we will split up.

The boys will head over to confront Buggy, who will probably be waiting with some…helpers. We, however," she gestured from herself to Sanji, further illustrating her point, "will go to find Nami. She'll most likely be some place else, away from most of the action, but not in a cell. That would make things too…easy…for us. Her captor will most likely be around there, guarding her. I don't think that he'd entrust her with anyone else. Chopper will be carrying the Clima Tact--'' she motioned to where Chopper was stationed, his red backpack almost bursting with the weapon, "—so she'll be able to fight. There'll be no doubt that she'll want to. Revenge, you know?"

"It'll probably take awhile," Franky added, "although we'll win."

As chatter rose concerning how big the victory dinner should be ("I want MEAT!"), techniques to be used ("Luffy, if you fall asleep during this, so help me I will KILL YOU."), and general excitement, Sanji looked around at his old teammates, feeling a sort of nostalgia. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to be working with this band of idiots—excluding Robin-chan, obviously. All of the fights they had shared had given them a sort of timing, of knowing what to predict from when they would be in a fight. Standing there, looking at the unusual group of people that called themselves _nakama_, Sanji wondered if they felt it too.

-------------------------------

Six o'clock arrived completely non-climatically, considering that when the clock did chime six, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were arguing over some new 'experiment,' Robin scribbling away to their dictation, and Sanji explaining (with the occasional shouting, pointing of fingers, and badly-drawn diagram) why it was against the laws of physics _and _anatomy that Luffy was able to eat as much as he did. However, once the six chimes had ended, the entire group had been rendered silent and were staring expectedly at Robin and Luffy.

"Does everybody remember the plan?" Robin asked, looking around at the group.

"Not at all," Luffy said confidently. "So let's _go!_"

"YEAH!" they chorused, raising their arms up in the air, small black 'x' visible. "FOR NAMI!"

_Cook-san's voice was by far one of the most audible_, Robin noted with a smile as the crew trooped through the halls. _Could it be that he might want this chance to prove himself to us?_

---------------------

He remembered the first time he had fought this group at Water 7. He had taken the _Going Merry_ and the "Great Captain Usopp," and the crew wasn't pleased to find that out. He had fought long and hard that day, bloody and sweaty. Then, he had gone out with the very same people he had just been fighting to save one of their own. He was gone even longer, then, for a person he had basically never met. Then, after _that_ was done and Robin restored, he had built a _boat_ for them. It had bits of their old, treasured ship in it and he was proud to say whom it was for.

His nakama.

With these people, he had risked his life—for and against them—and he didn't regret it in _any _way.

"Franky-san!"

Franky looked up, interrupted from his little daydream. Robin was standing before him, the rest of the Straw Hats (plus Sanji) ahead of the two.

"Franky-san, I want to talk to you."

"What is it?" he asked casually, catching up to her.

"Keep walking. It's important, and I'd like it if the rest of the group doesn't hear."

"Sure…" he said slowly. "What is it about?"

"Dabelle," she said simply, staring ahead. "There's something not right with him."

"You feel it too, then," he stated, keeping his pace in step with hers. "The way he's detached lately? How he was the first to volunteer to stay with the ship—even though it was my turn and he hates watching it—when we arrived? How he had been the last one Luffy had talked to before his 'great idea'? I'm emotional and flamboyant, not stupid. I know that _he _was to one who suggested it." He looked at her, his jaw set. "There's something not _right_ about it. Do you think…?"

Franky trailed off and Robin ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know," she said abruptly. "I just don't know."

---------------------------------------------

(This is gonna be long, be warned)

A) I'm sorry, first of all, if I've gotten Franky's past wrong. I don't have the time to watch the episodes on You Tube (I wish I did, but…!). I am, however, able to read the wikipedia articles, even though I am aware that those are sometimes misleading. If you point mistakes out to me (politely, please!) then I will fix them.

B) Nami's past boyfriends…hmm…I wonder how this will play out…

C) I know that there is STILL no confrontation about WHO the bad guy is, but I just gave you three (more like 2) possibilities in this chapter. There will be some action in the next chapter. Most is written, so I can say that as a FACT.

D) I am completely unaware if I used 'who' and 'whom' correctly. I did not do so hot when my English class went over this. Please point mistakes out. Messages that say, "JOO IDIOT! U R STOOPID!" will be promptly ignored.

And Finally, E) I'll try to update asap. That's all I can say for now about that.

Love you all, hope you read this!

VM

PS) I get to see Game Plan! Yay modern Disney movies! (please don't have too many 'family values')


	8. In Which the Straw Hats Finally Attack

**A/N:** First off: I am unbelievably sorry for taking such a long time on this update. As Master of the Shiwase Punch very well knows, I went into deep moral questioning on whether to post this chapter or not, as it leaves a pretty bit cliff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so you don't sue. Lovely arrangement, eh?

------------------

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

**Chapter 8 – "Of Fighting, Findings, Betrayals, and Other General Annoyances"**

**By VirgoMaiden**

------------------

At six-fifteen, the square the fountain could be found in was almost completely deserted except for a crowd of pigeons and the old man sitting on a bench, feeding them.

"Less witnesses," Zoro said as he took off his shoes and stared into the fountain. "Good. How deep is it?" he called to Sanji whom was a mere twenty feet away, taking off his jacket, folding it carefully, and placing it on the ground.

"I wouldn't know. Try jumping in," he shouted back, placing his cigarettes and lighter fondly on top of the jacket.

Zoro groaned and stepped onto the ledge. He spared a curious-looking Luffy a quick glance and said instinctively, "You're not getting in unless it's up to my ankles," before jumping in.

Goose bumps exploded on his skin as water rushed over his head, causing his shaggy green hair to float like Medusa's snakes, obstructing part of his view, as the fountain's current began pulling him downward towards the large drains. He let himself drift like that for a moment, counting—twenty-three, before starting to kick his feet, propelling himself upward towards the bright light. He surfaced, and his starved lungs greedily inhaled air. The crew watched him as he tread for a few moments before he finally caught his breath.

"So?" Luffy asked eagerly. "Can I go in, Zoro?"

Zoro rolled his eyes to the best of his capability while being able to still float, and gave a firm, no-duh tone "No."

"Aaw," Luffy whined, throwing himself down onto the edge, arms and legs crossed, sulking. He looked rather childish, and Zoro tried not to smile. "This sucks," the captain muttered.

"You'll survive somehow," Usopp said, pulling out two metal devices from his utility belt. "Here." He tossed them to Zoro and Sanji. "It looks deeper than what your lungs would normally be able to handle, as well as your ears. This should help… There's about a half-hour's worth of oxygen in those things. Will you need earplugs?"

"No," the two said simultaneously. They looked at each other crossly for a moment before Zoro said, while shoving the mouthpiece into his mouth, "I'm used to pressures like these; you know, being a _sailor _and all."

"No problem for me either," Sanji said, inspecting the metal breather before popping it into his mouth. He jumped in a half second after, surfacing almost immediately. "I've been in deeper than this before. This'll be _cake._"

"Whatever," Zoro muttered, adjusting the mouthpiece as an excuse not to focus on the blonde chef next to him. "Just make sure that _he_ (pointing to Luffy then) doesn't jump in before we've drained this thing. And you—'' he pointed to Sanji now "—just try to keep up. I'm not in a patient mood for your silly antics."

"Oh yeah?" Sanji challenged. "Then you and me. To the bottom. The one who unplugs the most drains out of—''

"Twenty-three," Zoro informed him, not missing a beat.

"--Twenty-three, wins." Sanji finished.

"It's on," Zoro said, smirking. "Robin?"

Sighing, as she had known that sooner or later that this would come to this, Robin raised her hand, giving a loud "Go!" that scared the pigeons away.

Franky and Robin both rolled their eyes at the pair of egoistical idiots before them. Even in a dire situation, the two could somehow make it a contest.

_Between them, nothing's changed in the past four years,_ Robin thought, obediently keeping an eye on her captain whom was radiating jealousy at the skill he would never be able to conquer, no matter how hard he would try.

------------------

Sanji's body slowly adjusted to the temperatures as he swan deeper and deeper into the depths of the fountain. His eyes burned slightly at the water-eye contact; the chlorine didn't exactly help either. And besides, Zoro was down much further than him, obviously not concerned about his eyes. There was no way he was going to lose to that…idiot.

He swan the last length, the tile of the fountain cool under his hands. The grate, letting out less water than the fountain was spurting in, had obnoxiously small holes that he knew even his fingers could get stuck in.

Mentally sighing, he hooked the pen in his front pocket blaring the restaurant insignia onto his tie. Then, with surgical precision, he slid the pen into one of the holes, making sure that it would lay flat under the grate before pulling up.

The grate scraped on the tile, as he knew it would, and he hastily jammed his fingers under the space between the floor of the fountain and the iron grate and lifted it up. Heavier than expected, he hesitated at first, trying to thread the pen back through. After a moment, he finally succeeded, and let the grate fall to the side of the now-hole, giving a _thud_ muffled by water.

_So there are 23 of these? _He wondered. _This might take awhile…_ He snuck a look at Zoro, only to widen his eyes in surprise: the Marimo had a neat pile of four and was working quickly on his fifth.

_I'm _losing

Zoro noticed him staring, and gave a cocky grin, as wide as the breather would allow. Sanji had no doubt that, breather permitting, he would also be saying "Stupid ero-cook."

Sanji's eyes narrowed. With anger, he struck out at the next grate with his foot. It cracked easily, and when he hit it again (with less vengeance) it caved inward, split perfectly. He took care to pick them out and set the pieces aside before moving on to the next one. It was true that this was much more…awkward…while underwater, he didn't see how he could speed up his 'other' process, though, and continued chopping his way though the drains.

------------------

When there were two grates left, the water level had lowered considerably; it still went above their heads, but only by about three feet.

Zoro stuck his sword (sheathed, obviously, because he wasn't taking the risk of damaging his precious blades) into the hole of his drain and pulling it up suddenly, making a dull grating sound. The water was sucked in quickly, and the water sunk to below his shoulders. He popped out his breather (the oxygen flow had been getting pretty choppy) and gave a sigh. Not of relief, but of annoyance. The blondie should have finished now, but if he was right…

The rest of the water quickly disappeared, leaving darkened concrete and the loud sound of thunderous water.

There was a small "Pah" and Sanji stepped around the large center.

"Finally done, Marimo?" he asked.

Zoro glared at him. "Like _you_ can talk," he growled. "It was _your _drain that took the longest."

Sanji snorted. "Whatever," he muttered.

Zoro smirked at him. "'Whatever?'" he quipped. "Those four years have turned you into an absolute _priss, _hasn't it?"

"Shut up," Sanji said quickly, getting closer to him, meeting Zoro who was gravitating towards the cook (unconsciously) as well.

"Make me," Zoro snarled. "You're back at square one; you'll have to earn your respect and place with us again."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Oh, really?" he challenged.

"Yes." Their voices were almost deadly quiet; a stark contrast to the many fights that the two had had before. "Especially in Nami's eyes."

Zoro saw the flash in Sanji's eye and knew that he had hit way below the belt. But even then, it felt _so_ satisfying.

"That's a lie," Sanji choked out. But Zoro wasn't fooled. He planned to win. To tell what the crew had gone through when he had abandoned them like last year's blonde.

"You left her, Sanji. Twice. Why do you think that she's going to forgive you in the first place? You left her in tears twice, you're marrying a bitch… See a pattern?"

Sanji paled. And Zoro's smirk became wider. But only slightly.

"And how do you think the rest of us fared?" he questioned, pressing in farther. "Even Luffy's slightly bitter. And you know how hard that is."

Sanji and Zoro simultaneously stole a glance at the group then. Franky and Luffy were currently helping Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and Dabelle down. A wide smile was spread across Luffy's smile and the two could hear his signature laugh clearly.

Zoro receded, turning his back to the cook and approaching the group whom was currently scaling down the wall.

"Think about it," he called over his shoulder.

------------------

Robin pretended not to notice the fight that Sanji and Zoro had had seconds before she and the boys (and reindeer) had made it to the bottom. Sometimes, ignorance really was bliss. Especially since Zoro had probably said half of the things that she had been thinking for a while now.

She supposed for a minute that that was why Luffy was so happy all of the time, but she quickly brushed it off, trying to believe that his carefree attitude came naturally to him. She knew that there was a possibility that her "reasoning" was faulty, but she preferred it to Luffy playing dumb when, honestly, he didn't need to.

Sanji had joined her while she was in the midst of her rambling thoughts, standing on the edge of the group, he hung his jacket over his shoulder, strangely without a cigarette. Hesitantly, she gave him a small smile in an attempt to cheer him up. He gave a tentative one back, and Robin's brow creased.

_Odd…_

"Roo-bin! What's the _plan?_" Luffy whined, his arm resting neatly on Chopper's hat despite the latter's vehement protests.

She smiled again, this time directed at the captain. "Of course, Luffy-san," she said pleasantly, taking out some of the blueprints that she had found earlier that day out of Chopper's bag. They were difficult to read in the waning light, so they would need to work fast. She unrolled the blueprint.

"The fountain?" Usopp asked.

"Hai," she said. "But notice here…two pathways and an unusually large – and hollow – 'spout'."

"Yeah? So?" Franky asked, coming closer to her for a better look.

"These parts lead to a chamber," she said, pulling out the other ones. "Or should I say, _chamber._"

"One for Nami and one for Buggy, right?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms.

She shook her head. "Wrong. There's a third, but…I don't know exactly where it leads. I think that it may be some sort of…connection with the fountain, first two chambers, and the outside world. It could be a possible escape route."

Luffy nodded, even though he probably had no idea what she was going on about (He did, however, earn brownie points for paying attention). "So we're splitting up?" he asked.

Robin nodded. "It's necessary that we do. Chopper, who knows the routes like I do, will be with Dabelle, Zoro, and Luffy. They will be the ones in charge of finding and taking down Buggy."

"So you, Sanji, Franky and I are going to be the ones to find Nami?" Usopp asked.

Robin nodded, rolling up her blueprints. "Hai, Usopp-san. The Buggy-squad will need to be composed of mainly brute strength. The Nami-squad will rely on cunning and the ability to ad lib when needed. However, I'm sure that you, Sanji, and Franky will be able to do your share of brute strength, Usopp."

Unlike his usual quivering self, Usopp nodded gravely. She smiled inwardly at his confidence and plowed through the rest of the plan, now obviously competing with the sun for light and time. "The chambers may have changed, considering that those blueprints are about 60 years old, but I doubt that they would; it's hard to renovate underground."

"So now what?" Dabelle asked, stretching his overly-muscular arms.

"Now we get to break the fountain open."

Luffy and Zoro looked at each other knowingly.

"Define 'bust it open,'" Zoro said casually, unsheathing one of his swords and giving it an unsuspecting once-over. "Are we going for 'complete destruction' or 'nice clean hole all the way through'?"

"A nice clean hole," she said briskly, trying not to smile at her crew mate's simplicity.

"Okay… That's you, Luffy," Zoro said, gesturing grandly to the large structure before them. It was quickly appearing to be taller in the rapidly darkening sky.

"Yosh!" Luffy raised his hand triumphantly. The group moved away quickly, giving the…flamboyant…captain the space that he would need.

He cracked his knuckles and tensed up a moment; then, almost faster than what her brain could process, he shouted "GOMU GOMU NO…_PISTOL!"_

There was a resounding _crack_ in the air and the sound of crumbling stone. Chunks of rock flew everywhere and there was a puff of white dust on both sides of the fountain. It quickly mixed in with the still-falling water and continued down into the drains, making the water a now milky-white.

Luffy's arm retracted quickly and he examined his fist, blowing off white dust and small pieces of rubble. There was some red in there and Chopper rushed forward, quickly cleaning and bandaging it, muttering all the while about possible infections.

Usopp and Franky rushed forward, searching the center.

"It's hollow!" Usopp exclaimed, patting the insides. "There's a hole in the middle! Look!" He disappeared for a moment as he climbed down the previously mentioned hole, his yells of excitement growing fainter as he did so.

"So…" Robin barely registered the fact that Sanji was speaking, he was so quiet. "We're ready now?"

She nodded. "Yeah…" her words seemed almost unbelievable. "We're coming. Ready or not, Buggy, here we come."

------------------

The hole was dark and damp. A sort of residue was left on his hands after they left the bars of the ladder. There was an echoed murmur below him: Chopper and Usopp, most likely discussing strategies and tactics, even though they wouldn't be teamed up together.

He slipped momentarily and cursed his clumsiness. He was acting like an idiot enough already, and he certainly didn't need any more help with it.

"How _long _is this tunnel?" he heard Luffy while. "We've been climbing _forever_!"

"Three minutes," Zoro grunted. "Keep climbing!"

It was quiet for a few more moments before there was the sound of clamoring, a loud "Ow!" and "Wait!", and Sanji's foot met with Chopper's hat.

"What happened?" someone called out. "Why'd we stop?"

"It's Luffy!" Zoro shouted back. "The baka _stopped!_" 

"What?!" Usopp exclaimed. "Luffy, keep going, you moron!"

"I don't wanna," was his simple reply.

"Then how are we going to get out of here, Captain-san?" Robin asked with the clear patience of a saint.

"You can climb," Luffy informed her. "I'm jumping down!"

"You're mad," Franky replied calmly, "but okay."

"You're _joking,"_ Zoro deadpanned.

"He can't possibly hurt himself," Franky reasoned.

"Yes, but…" Chopper stuttered, "he could—''

"Yahoo!" Luffy shouted, presumably letting go and falling down the hole.

"—hurt someone else," Chopper finished lamely.

"Should we go after him?" Usopp asked.

"Depends," Zoro replied. "Wait for him to call. If he does, he's okay and clearly doesn't need us."

"…And if he doesn't?" Sanji asked, almost unnecessarily.

"Then you'll need a new captain," Dabelle said calmly.

"Hey, guys!" It was Luffy's voice. It didn't sound too far off.

"See? He's perfectly fine," Franky said, a bit smugly.

"There's a _ton_ of people down here!"

The cheerful mood generated by the Straw Hats at their captain's unpredictable stupidity vanished instantly and they stopped their chattering.

"Does that mean…?" Sanji asked, again unnecessarily.

"Crap," Zoro muttered. There was a sound of shoe scraping against metal and soon enough, there was the clashing, familiar sound of Zoro's swords.

Sanji sighed. Couldn't they at least be on solid ground before having to fight, protect their dignity, honor, and all that jazz? "Coming down!" he yelled, and quickly became the third to shove off.

Suspended in the air for a moment, it felt unreal as he fell. Then his feet made sudden contact with the ground, causing him to stumble a little. It was a bit awkward, as there was also little light to see by.

"Sanji! Left!"

Not missing a beat, he swung around quickly, and with his usual amazing precision, gave a fearsome kick to the body that he had been running towards him. There was a _thump_, but it was nearly unheard as their weapon clattered to the ground. "Thanks!" he called to his unknown helper.

There was a sudden flash, and the hole was flooded with a sudden bright light. He yelled out in surprise, shielding his eyes from the unforgiving. For a moment, all of the action stopped before people began to slowly recover from the shock. It was then easier this time, as he was able to see the mix of clown-pirates and what appeared to be ex-marines. The rest of the crew had made their way down, gracefully or not (Usopp, after all, had been the one to set up the light).

This was his other element – the one not as influenced by his mannerisms. He could be rude to the other fighters (permitting that they were not women, of course), which was usually not a wise move when cooking and that the one you were insulting had a cast-iron skillet to their disposal. He had learned that lesson early in life, thanks to Zeff.

One of the foolish ex-marines had decided to take him on, one-on-one, and he was proving himself to almost be a worthy opponet.

"Cook-san!"

Sanji turned around to see Robin frantically at him. She said something, but he didn't hear, and moved closer to her slightly. His opponent, thinking this as an excellent time to turn the odds in his favor, struck while Sanji's back was turned. He didn't expect Sanji to whip back at the last second, though, knocking him out and sending him flying into the fray.

"Bastard," Sanji muttered, staring after the man's body. "Fighters like you make me sick."

"Cook-san!" he heard Robin shout again. He turned and although she was a bit closer, he barely heard her "We need to go!" over the crowd.

"What? Why?!" he yelled back.

"The others can handle it from here! Our group needs to go now while they're distracted!"

He didn't bother responding to this, but instead began running forward, through the crowd, kicking anyone that got in his way. Robin ushered him quickly through an entrance, and they ran through the tunnel.

"So where should she be?" Usopp yelled. The splashing was causing quite a noise, giving away their "stealth" option.

"Just up ahead!" she replied. "It shouldn't be too far away, but there's no doubt that along the way that we'll probably have some –''

"COMPANY!" Franky shouted, jumping in front of Robin and swinging his arm into the stomach of the pirate who had about to attack her.

They stopped for a moment after that, each trying to judge where he had come from, before Usopp spoke.

"You guys can go on," he said. "There will be more coming without a doubt. I can hear them. We don't need to waste our time on this." He was right, too; there was a faint splashing from not so far off behind them, and the murmur of voices. Sanji knew that in a few seconds, they would be able to see the shadows of the group, bouncing off from around the corner, far enough from the others that they wouldn't notice or wouldn't have the time for them.

"Are you – ?" Sanji began, but was cut off by Usopp.

"Go! Nami needs you guys! Sanji, didn't you want to 'redeem yourself'?" Usopp turned on him now, putting his goggles on over his eyes, and with it came an extreme sense of déjà vu. He could see that there was no stopping him now. The diamond twinkled on his ring's golden band, and Sanji, for a split second, and surely not the only one, thanked Kaya for her agreement to marry the man.

Sanji smiled. "Don't screw it up, then," he said decisively. He then turned to Robin and Franky, staring at the two with a smirk of satisfaction that didn't quite register in his mind.

"What are you waiting for?" he demanded. "C'mon! Like Usopp said, Nami needs us!"

"Good luck!" the sharpshooter called after them before turning to face the large group of people belonging to the shadows that snaked around the bend. He got some explosion-balls our from his pocket, and then smiled.

"The Great Captain Usopp will teach you to mess with his friends," he said before throwing one behind him, sealing the way the trio had gone just moments before.

------------------

Nami was risen from her half-sleep by the large, crescending _booms_ sounding strangely far away.

_If I didn't know any better, I would swear that they were fireworks, _she thought, sitting up and shaking her head. _But I do, and there is no mistake that that was Usopp's doing. SO that must mean that they're all here and coming for me._

_They're all here and coming for me._ This thought, at this point a well-known fact, strangely sent a rush of warmth through her body, causing her to shiver.

_Must be the reality of the situation,_ she thought offhandedly; she waved off the speculation that the rush was because of a certain ex-pirate was with them unconsciously.

There was a loud clanging outside of her door, and she struggled to her knees, absolutely euphoric. They were here that quickly?

The door opened, but instead of one of her crew mates, what stood before her appeared to be either an ex-cabin boy for the marines or an incredibly unimaginative-looking clown-pirate.

Her state of euphoria evaporated and she frowned at the newcomer.

"Who're you?" she spat. She got no answer, as instead the youth before her crossed the floor in four long strides, taking a black tie from his back pocket. Despite her protests and arm threats that were meant to be taken as serious threats, he tied it around her eyes tightly, causing the darkened cell to become even blacker, to the point that it seemed she was looking into the black of outer space. He then forced her up and steered her out of the room, managing to knock her shoulder in the process.

"Ow! Hey! I asked who you were! Now answer me!"

More silence.

She scowled as if it would make all of the difference as she was forced down the hall, tripping over loose slabs of stone, jostled by the boy. She finally couldn't take it.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the last safe place; where the master is," he answered shortly, suddenly turning her around a sharp corner.

"Then why am I tied up?" she protested.

"The master still does not wish for you to see him."

Nami groaned. Such theatrics! Really, she would see it sooner or later; why not make it the former?

"Stupid," she muttered, stumbling for the again for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"Pardon?" the Jostler asked.

"Nothing!" she said loudly, feigning innocence. "Just wondering _how much bloody longer _we have to go!"

"Not much," he grunted. "We stop right…here." Without a word of warning to her, he then turned her from him and forced her to the ground. She fell awkwardly, hitting her elbow and knee on the ground, causing the two to throb and her tights to rip once more.

"Ow! What the –'' she shouted, sitting straight up, whipping her head to where she thought the offender was, as if that would help her see him. "Take this off of me!"

"No," he said simply before closing the – what seemed to be heavy and iron – door and locking it behind him.

"_Bastard_!" she shouted after him. "Come _back _here, coward!"

Her demands were not met, and she was once again stuffed into a cage of sorts, unknowing of who had it in for her. She hated feeling helpless like this; like her first and her last days with Arlong, when Bellemere died…

Slumping over, she concentrated on getting her shoes off, treacherous heels that they were. Shoving it off with one foot, the other gasped in relief as she shook it, getting the pain and kinks out of it, as well as the blood flowing freely again. She repeated the process once more, and soon she was reclining against the wall, resting her cold feet atop of one of the large boulders. Then, she set her shoulders and sighed, awaiting the Straw Hats' rescue.

Her moving was of no concern. They would still find her. She was sure of it.

------------------

Zoro surveyed the fallen sailors before him. There were many, and he was almost glad that Luffy had constantly reminded him that killing the "extras" was not the real objective.

"Where to now?" he heard Luffy call out.

"The opposite direction from where Robin went," Chopper chirped.

"A solid wall?" Dabelle asked skeptically. Zoro had to refrain from rolling his eyes, figuring that an idiot that didn't comprehend what had happened above them wasn't worth it.

"Psh. Easy," Luffy scoffed. He drew his arm back, and sure enough, not two seconds later, there was a _crack_ and an echoed thunder as the wall collapsed. The hole, he saw, revealed what was a previously-built tunnel, identical to the one behind him that Robin's team had run into had been sealed prior to their coming.

"Think it was intentional?" Chopper asked, standing near the entrance uneasily.

"Obviously." Zoro snorted, strolling into the dark tunnel easily. "You got a light like Usopp did, Chopper?" he called out, staring intently at the darkness.

"Y-Yeah," Chopper replied nervously. He began to dig in his red backpack, drawing out a torch about the size of his hat. Zoro marveled at how he was able to carry it.

Dabelle noticed the obvious space that was left in the backpack and drew attention to what could hardly be considered a concern: "Where's Nami's Clima Tact?" he asked.

"I gave it to Robin," Chopper answered, warily switching on the light (with good reason – last time, it had shined him right in the eyes, causing him to walk around nearly blind for half a week). He shone it into the tunnel and slowly made his way in. "Well? Come on!" the deer shouted. The four – most notably Luffy – complied instantly.

There was water in the tunnel, Zoro began to notice. Muddy, higher-than-ankle water. Unconsciously, he shifted his precious swords away from it, even though they were in no real danger to begin with.

"Why is this taking so long?" he heard Luffy complain. He felt that he had to agree with him on that. _We're going at a snail's pace here, _he thought. _Even I'm getting bored. _He echoed Luffy for what could possibly the first time in Straw Hat history that that had happened :Yeah. How much longer?" he called out. Had Usopp been with them, he would have suggested the log that he and Chopper were currently writing – The _Book of Things That Would Cause Hell to Freeze Over_.

"Not much," Chopper said, silently struggling against the water that was almost up to his knees. "But would somebody mind taking my backpack? I'm getting swamped here."

"Sure," Zoro said unconsciously, taking it from the grateful deer and slinging it around his shoulders. "Oi! Dabelle!" he called out. "You keeping up?"

There was no answer.

"Dabelle?" he called again, hand straying to his swords' hilts. "You out there?"

Still no answer.

Zoro turned his head around slowly, regretfully, and sure enough, Dabelle was gone.

"The hell…?" he said quietly. He faced Chopper and Luffy; the deer's eyes were as wide as saucers, but the Rubberman's had become darker, angrier.

They _really_ didn't have good luck with cooks…

------------------

The space once filled with Dabelle's large frame seemed much too open now; taunting, mocking…

"Don't tell me…" This was Chopper, his voice laced with fear and doubt.

"He wasn't spirited away, if that's what you're wondering," Zoro cut in, almost bitterly. "I can't believe that I didn't see it sooner… I spent half my life tracking criminals! Then six, seven years _as_ one…"

"He hid it well," Luffy said faintly. It was impossible to believe… He had put so much faith in him over the years… And now he…. He _left _them. Was it just him, or were good, trustworthy, loyal, honest cooks hard to find these days?

"We've got to keep going," was Chopper's shaky answer. "No matter what…we've got to get to Buggy."

"Right," Luffy nodded. "So it's down –''

_Thwack._

There, an inch or so in front of Luffy's face, was shiny silver knife, stuck in the stone, quivering and making off little noises as it did so. Carefully, Luffy picked it out, a few rocks falling into the water as he did so.

He recognized it instantly as something of Dabelle's. The blade winked at him in the dim tunnel light, showing his stoic reflection.

"Be on your guard," he said stoically, still gazing at the tool in his hands. The words were ones he had rarely spoken before, however, and the two others immediately tensed up; Zoro's sword handles were now firmly clasped in his hands, ready to be whipped out in less than half a second's notice. Chopper, on the other hand, had grabbed a Rumble Ball in his hand and was fully transformed into his "Heavy Point." His breath matched Luffy's heart beat; rushed, clearly on edge.

"Chopper! Your left!"

No sooner had the words left Zoro's mouth, a dark, heavy blur (quite obviously Dabelle – there was no use denying it now) came down upon Chopper, heaving two oversized knives at the deer's side. He barely escaped in the nick of time, throwing himself away from Dabelle, hitting the wall in result of that. A faint outline was left over.

Chopper's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You _dare _attack me first? Am I that _weak_ to you? I'll make you sorry for the day that you joined this crew…!"

Not missing a beat, Luffy took a smooth step back and shot forward, letting his arm stretch forward. Dabelle, expecting the move, dodged; his shoulder wasn't so lucky. There was a sound, ranging from a _crack _to a _crunch, _ricocheted against the walls, amplifying it. Luffy didn't wince, though; he was used to this sort of "reaction" from his strength, and now didn't usually didn't think twice of it. He felt a pang, however, from hitting someone once so close, once a part of his _nakama_…

His arm retracted quickly and he shook it out, his somber expression still on his face.

Dabelle, barely visible in the light of Chopper's torch (currently three inches under the water, thanks to Dabelle's attack) smiled. It looked eerie, and with a sickening _pop_, he had forced his shoulder back into the socket.

"That the best that you got, _captain_?" he asked mockingly.

This time, Zoro reacted quicker than Luffy. Giving a yell, he rushed forward in the cramped space, slashing out expertly. "Don't you _dare _call him 'captain,' you damn bastard," he snarled as Dabelle's short and awkward knives met with his sleek and expert katana.

"Oh, two swords, eh? Am I not good enough for three?" Dabelle questioned in the same sickening mocking tone.

Zoro smirked. "Damn right," he retorted.

Dabelle mirrored the glare that the swordsman was giving him right back. "Two swords are better than one."

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he yelled once more, throwing himself forward again. Luffy would have thought it too repetitive, were it not for the shiny knives. The two became part of a twisted dance, Zoro gaining the occasional scrape, Dabelle getting two to match. The sounds of the silver clashing were loud; Zoro's call out to them barely audible.

"What?!" Luffy yelled at him.

"I said _go_! Catch up to Buggy!" he repeated. Then, to spite his opponent, he snarled, "I'll be done with him soon, anyway!"

Dabelle, immediately after the comment, threw some more vigor into the fight. "I'll make you regret that!" he roared.

Zoro gave a comeback, but Luffy and Chopper didn't catch it, as they were tearing down the tunnel, the splashing almost hiding the pounding of blood in their ears.

"Buggy!..." Luffy screamed. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

------------------

He crossed the room, checking to make sure that his pistols were loaded and ready as the Den Den Moshi behind him reported in a feminine, nearly sultry voice, "Sanji's there. Fighting."

He hesitated for a split second, but it was enough to temporarily throw himself off of the internal beat that he was currently moving to. Trying to keep his voice casual, he gripped the speaker tighter. "Would you consider that to be problematic?" he questioned.

There was a scoff at the other end, sounding oddly far away. "If I thought that it wouldn't be, would I be telling you now?"

He smiled wryly. "Good point."

"You know not to hurt him, right?" she asked.

He paused purposely. "…Of course I will," he replied smoothly.

"Are you –''

"Sir!" he was interrupted by one of his own men – not Buggy's, because _they _had absolutely no respect for his authority – pounding on the door. He reluctantly opened it, after a quick "one moment" to the woman, Mariasol.

"Yes?"

"Apparently three of the Straw Hats have arrived, sir. They are close to point B."

"You know what to do – stall them, at all means necessary."

"Yes, sir!" With that, he ran away, no doubt to tell the others of the next plan of action.

He watched his man run for a moment; only when he turned the corner did he close the door and turn solemnly back to the machine on his desktop.

"You've gotta go, right?" she asked in the far-away voice that usually accompanied talking over long distances. He nodded, but realizing that she would not be able to see, spoke quickly into the microphone.

"Yes," he said shortly.

"Remember…"

"Don't hurt him. Right," he said, hanging up finally.

He slipped his coat on and strode out of the door.

His time was now.

------------------

The corridors ahead of them began filling of people; she could hear it. The loud sound of boots against stone, the shouts…the sounds of rifles and swords being prepared. They knew that they were coming, and they were beyond ready.

She lifted her hand, slowing the other two. They stopped immediately a few feet behind her as she lurked around a corner, searching for their offenders. None were in sight, but the shadows cast upon the wall opposite her proved otherwise. She turned to the two behind her.

"There are twenty, thirty of them," she reported over the din. "Possibly more." She shifted her gaze between the two others.

"What's the plan?" Franky asked, crossing his arms. Sanji merely shoved his hands in his pockets. He was breathing a bit heavily from all of the running, although he was trying not to show it. She couldn't blame him, though; it had been a while since he – _they_ – had probably had a work out like this.

"Franky, you and I will hold them back. Sanji, you're going to fetch Nami."

She saw Franky nod, completely understanding, and Sanji's eye bug slightly.

"But," he stuttered, "but I don't… That is… I have no idea where it is that Nami is being…held."

Robin smiled her "patient smile," fully aware that Sanji would soon be on his way. _He's so nervous,_ she thought. _But I really can't blame him…_

"That doesn't mater, Cook-san," she said, the epitome of pleasance, although there was more than a trace of forcefulness. "I know the layout, remember? She'll be _away _from all of the action."

"But –''

"You'll do _fine_, Cook-san," she said. "Besides, I believe that you'll do more good fro her then I or Franky will be able to do."

He stared at her, puzzled. Then, slowly, he nodded, although she doubted that, at the moment, he understood what she had meant by that.

"Right," he said.

"You'll go after Franky and I have distracted most of them. I'm sure that you can get rid of the rest?"

"Got it," he said dutifully. "How much longer?" he asked.

"Not much longer," Franky reported from his new position next to the corner, peeking from around the wall's bend. Sure enough, the poundings had become louder, and the shouts had become clearer.

"Ready?" she asked again.

Franky smiled, looking almost diabolical. "Been waiting for this for a _long _time now…"

Robin didn't reply to that, only raising her arms and murmuring "_Doce Fleur_." Sure enough, seconds later there were cries of surprise and astonishment – her presence, while not fully revealed, was known. Franky then soon jumped out from behind the corner, Sanji following close behind. The two of them, from what she could hear, were already taking out their fair share of men – even though she had instructed him not to.

Robin had not used the fullest extent of her powers, or pushed the number of hands that she would be able to summon. However, "they" had defiantly taken the "soldiers" by surprise: a bit less than half of the men were currently struggling against the human hands that were strategically binding them. The other half, though, had noticed the three and began to rush them.

She lost sight of Sanji quickly, but she brushed it off immediately; he did, after all, have to find Nami.

But back to the matters at hand.

Franky was quite occupied with the business of hitting as many "workers" as possible, and he was barely succeeding– his style was more one-on-one, if anything.

She lashed out quickly at a man who had begun to go after her (Nami had taught her the technique just a week or so before she had come to the island), and he crumpled to the side, unconscious. She quickly took up his pistol, as a small precaution, and ran forward to help Franky.

------------------

There was a snicker somewhere in the tunnel. It bordered on the edge of hysteria, of insanity, and dread settled in Chopper's stomach. Keeping up with Luffy at this point was actually becoming _difficult_, and this would be sure to spur the rubberman onward.

"Luffy!" Chopper screamed, "Slow down! It's no good, blowing out all of your energy now!"

"No way!" Luffy yelled back. "I'm not slowing down for anything until I find him! This is the worst dirty trick that he's ever played by far… He's gone too far! I've let him be for too long! I'm _ending_ this today!"

If Chopper's face wasn't covered in fur, one would have been able to see the fact that all of the blood had drained his face. There were very few people, things, that had driven Luffy to such extremes, such thoughts…

Chopper clenched his teeth and thanked the stars that he had remembered to get his backpack (which carried his medical supplies) from where Zoro had thrown it.

Something told him that this wasn't going to be pretty.

------------------

Sanji's shoes pounded on the floor, echoing in the hallway. Apparently, it wasn't enough to cause anyone alarm, and for that he was grateful – distractions were the last things that he needed at the moment.

He passed many cells, but he knew that, instinctively, Nami wasn't in any of them.

He was flushing darting up and down one of the hallways when he heard it; quietly, at first, but quickly growing louder. Footsteps. Heading his way.

Quickly, he darted in one of the doorways to the cell, keeping his eye out for a supposed soldier.

But when he passed Sanji's narrow field of vision, he was surprised to find that this man was quite the opposite from the many others that had attacked him and the other Straw Hats. This man had light brown hair, carefully – obviously – taken care of, an even, tan complexion, and was dressed in an expensive-looking suit that was apparently tailored well to his tall stature. On top of all of that, he was fairly calm, and it seemed that a ghost of a smile was playing at his lips.

Sanji felt an overwhelming desire to put this…_bastard_ in his place.

As quickly as he had entered Sanji's sights, he left him, continuing down the way that Sanji had been coming from.

Keeping close to the wall, Sanji inched after the mystery man, becoming painfully aware of his walking habits even though he was at what could be considered a good distance away.

But then, he stopped at a regular cell door and began to rummage through his pockets for a key.

Even Luffy would be able to pick up on the obviousness of the situation: Nami had to be in the room that this mystery man was in the process of unlocking.

So, then that would mean that this man was her damn kidnapper.

This was not one of Sanji's more "subtle" attacks. While it was true that he wasn't screaming like the captain normally would, he certainly wasn't "keeping to the shadows" like a certain swordsman.

What happened was this: Sanji, not even fully realizing it himself until it was "too late," had started running forward. The kidnapper, sticking the key into the lock, looked in his direction lazily. Milliseconds later, Sanji's foot made contact with his head, throwing him a good fifty-something feet down the hall, causing him to end up in a crumpled up mess.

He was partly annoyed at the fact that his cover had been blown and that the ass was a bit too far away to give a good beating to _and _rescue his damsel in record time. To occupy his anger, he chose to focus all of his attention on the latter.

He cursed as the key – the rusted, twisted piece of metal that it was – made slow progress in unlocking the door.

But, finally, he succeeded, and he threw open the door.

"Nami-san!"

Nami's head whirled over to the direction of his voice and his heart was instantly wrenched. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks flushed and dirty, her lips chapped… there was a long scratch running down one cheek, but _that _was partly covered by a dirty black cloth that was currently being used to cover her eyes. His ears filled with a roaring sound, and he became instantly enraged; his dear, sweet Nami-san had been treated in such a way? How callous her captors were!

"Sanji-kun?!"

Unconsciously, Sanji's heart soared as it had all of those years – days, maybe? – ago. This situation… it was incredibly reminiscent of the ones that had been the norm, back when he was still in the crew.

But this was no time to go down memory lane. Mentally chiding himself for taking so long and causing Nami to wait the way that she was.

"Hai, Mellorine?" he said, rushing over to her. There was, quite possibly, enough time to untie her hands and eyes… Well, if he hurried.

"What… are you doing here?" she asked incredulously. "Shouldn't you… Shouldn't you be…"

"At the restaurant? Planning my wedding?" Sanji cut in, as unpolite as it might have been. "After the crew invaded the former, I really didn't have a choice but to help, now did I?"

He slipped the cover off her eyes as he said this and she gave him a smile accompanied with her warm brown eyes.

"Always the hero…" she murmured, rubbing her wrists. "Where are the others?"

"Robin, Franky, and Usopp are occupying the 'guards' that were in your vicinity. Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, and Dabelle are looking for Dabelle." He was helping her up as he said all this, but the second that he mentioned "Dabelle," she stumbled seriously. He swooped down on her, helped right her, and questioned what was wrong all the time.

"Dabelle – Dabelle is bad news!"

"Well, yeah," Sanji said. "He's really badass. Especially when he's staring you down." His attempt of humor, however, didn't go over so well with Nami, as she glared at him afterwards.

"_No_," she said, as if scolding Luffy. "Dabelle. Is. _Trouble_. He is _not_ on our side!"

Sanji's face paled. Dabelle was an inside man? Did the others know?

"We've got to go," he croaked out, desperation slight in his voice. He began to pull Nami along, but was stopped by the sound of a cold voice.

"No, I don't think you will."

Sanji's head whipped towards the open door, and sure enough, there was the man that he had kicked not three minutes earlier, leaning against the door frame, smirking and cocking as pistol in their direction. He was wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth, and he looked anything but pleased.

"Oh my god…" Nami's voice was quiet, shaking. Sanji had heard it perfectly, however, and his attention turned back to Nami. Her face was deathly pale, her eyes disbelieving… She looked as if she had seen a ghost, or had been horribly betrayed…or both.

"What is it?" he demanded. What had shocked Nami so much about the man – her kidnapper, their enemy – in front of them?

"It's my ex – ex…" she said slowly, unsure of the words she was speaking. Then, she swallowed and continued in a wobbly voice, "ex fiancé." Then, in a hoarse whisper, added:

"It's Alexander."

------------------

**A/N:** -_hides from stones and flames and death threats_- Please don't hurt me. _Please_.

So, this chapter has had it all. Humor, action, romance, drama… It's also the longest one yet. Yes, I am very proud of that fact.

I've also spilled the beans on who this "mystery guy" really was! Alexander! (Sanji's probably fainted from the shock, poor guy…)

And it is now clear that Dabelle really _is _a traitor. And he's fighting Zoro! Yes, it is a match of the sword skills.

About some earlier dialogue: When Zoro was defending Luffy, there was no real romantic feelings. Not that I'm against the pairing, but that Zoro's going to have another quick pairing in this story of mine. So don't worry about it.

This chapter (and the next!) are going to be (and were) pretty action-packed. And after that, there's going to be an end-chapter and an epilogue…

THE END IS NIGH: CAN _YOU HANDLE IT?_

Also, I am working on chapter 9 very diligently. Although, I have a question on the ending: romantic and sappy, or humorous and romantic? For the Nami/Sanji final get together scene, y'know?

Review please! Tell me who you thought that the kidnapper was!

**VM**

26


End file.
